Bebas
by Megane Uzumaki
Summary: Kau mengurungku, tali yang kau ikatkan di leherku semakin kencang hingga membuatku sulit bernafas, kaki dan tanganku juga telah kau pasung dengan janji kosongmu, hatiku sudah lama kau curi dan tidak pernah kau kembalikan lagi. Ne, kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku bisa kau bebaskan aku sekarang, kalau kau memang tidak tertarik dengan perasaanku bisa kau lepaskan aku. FEMNARUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Bebas**

 _ **Megane Uzumaki**_

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M (Language)**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO,BAHASA KASAR, BASED ON TRUE STORY (NOT ALL), NO LEMON, GAJENESS, DE EL EL.**

 **PAIR : SasuFemNaru & GaaFemNaru**

 **NOTE : Anggap Itachi itu bukan kakak dari Sasuke (demi kepentingan cerita) dan Naruko itu adik dari Naruto yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.**

 _ **Kau mengurungku, tali yang kau ikatkan di leherku semakin kencang hingga membuatku sulit bernafas, kaki dan tanganku juga telah kau pasung dengan janji kosongmu, hatiku sudah lama kau curi dan tidak pernah kau kembalikan lagi. Ne, kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku bisa kau bebaskan aku sekarang, kalau kau memang tidak tertarik dengan perasaanku bisa kau lepaskan aku. Asal kau tahu, aku juga berhak bahagia.**_

 _ **This fict inspired by Young Pal /**_ _ **용 팔 이**_ _ **(Korean Drama)**_

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **No flame please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading !**

 **Chapter 1 : Dunia Tempatku Tinggal**

 **Naruto POV.**

Apa tujuan hidupmu. Kesuksesan, kekayaan, atau mungkin kekuasaan. Yang mana yang akan menjadi tujuan hidupmu, salah satu dari yang kusebutkan atau mungkin semua yang aku sebutkan. Menyedihkan, sama seperti aku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dulu, aku berpikir dengan uang aku bisa membahagiakan orang-orang yang aku cintai, dengan uang aku bisa memiliki apa yang aku inginkan. Uang, benda yang memiliki nilai dan benda yang bisa membuat seseorang rela meregang nyawa untuk mendapatkannya. Bahkan ada yang sangat memuja uang, seakan mereka benar-benar tidak bisa hidup jika mereka tidak memiliki uang. Seperti seekor tikus yang menggerogoti keju, tidak puas hanya keju yang ada di sarangnya, dia akan mencari keju lain dari sarang yang berada di dekatnya, tidak peduli dia teman atau lawan. Selama aku masih terjerat di dunia yang kugeluti sekarang, tikus-tikus licik itu akan selalu mencekokiku dengan segala cara agar aku memihak pada mereka, berlagak layaknya anjing jinak yang setia tapi menjadi ular yang berbisa saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tidak lagi menginginkan benda bernama uang, tidak lagi. Semakin aku menyelam di dunia hitam ini, semakin aku membenci lembaran uang yang menumpuk di saku celana para tikus-tikus penjilat itu. Tidak ada orang baik disini, termasuk aku. Aku bukanlah seorang perempuan baik-baik, dulu mungkin aku masih bisa menyandang gelar perempuan baik-baik. Tapi sayang, karena keputusanku untuk terjun ke genangan lumpur ini aku harus merelakan gelar itu meninggalkanku. Sekarang aku tinggal sendiri, di genangan lumpur yang terus menyadarkan tempat dimana aku berada sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, bahkan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat mereka berbuat sesuka hati mereka padaku. Untuk sekedar kalian tahu, aku sudah lolos dari upaya pembunuhan lebih dari sepuluh kali. Para tikus itu benar-benar ingin melenyapkanku. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, aku selalu bisa lolos dari kematian yang seakan tanpa henti menyambangiku. Tentu, di dunia dimana aku berada sekarang kau harus mampu memilah jarum dalam jerami, pastikan untuk tidak memegang ujungnya atau kau akan terluka nanti. Teman dan lawan bisa berubah seiring bagaimana kau bersikap nantinya atau diposisi mana kau berada sekarang, untuk orang kepercayaan bisa seperti satu banding seribu, bahkan walaupun kau mempercayai mereka kau tidak akan bisa menjamin dia akan menjaga kepercayaanmu atau tidak. Kesetiaan itu adalah kata paling konyol yang pernah aku dengar, kalian tidak akan menemukan makna kata itu di duniaku sekarang. Sa, biarkan aku memperkenalkan dunia gelapku pada kalian. Inilah duniaku, dunia yang penuh dengan taktik kotor untuk merebutkan kekuasaan, panggil saja dunia ini sebagai dunia bisnis. Ya di kubangan lumpur bernama bisnislah aku hidup sekarang.

"Namikaze-sama, apa yang membuat anda datang ke kantor sepagi ini ?"

Ah, aku lupa. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, putri pertama keluarga Namikaze, sekaligus presiden Namikaze group. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku adalah incaran pada pembunuh bayaran saat ini, sebenarnya kedua hal itu equivalen asal kalian tahu. Ya, dengan posisiku sekarang tidak jarang tikus-tikus tidak tahu diri itu mengirimkan algojonya untuk menggulingkanku. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih berbaik hati padaku, aku masih diizinkan hidup sampai sekarang, bisa dibilang ini seperti sebuah keajaiban.

"Apa sekarang aku sudah dilarang untuk datang ke kantorku sendiri ?"

Ucapanku berhasil membuat salah satu tikus itu terdiam, wajahnya memerah menahan marah, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum remeh atas apa yang kuucapkan. Maaf saja, aku bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu, aku tidak akan lemah seperti dulu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tikus-tikus sialan itu mengambil alih perusahaan yang aku bangun dari nol hingga menjadi perusahaan besar seperti sekarang. Tidak akan pernah.

"Gomenasai."

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya, tidak peduli dengan permintaan maafnya yang aku rasa tidak berasal dari dalam hatinya. _Liar_ , sesuatu yang buruk untuk kehidupan normal, tapi disini hal itu adalah wajar. Kau diperbolehkan berbohong untuk mengamankan posisimu. Siapa yang kuat dia akan berkuasa, siapa yang lemah dia akan tersingkirkan. Seperti hukum rimba bukan.

"Iruka, apa saja jadwalku untuk hari ini?"

Tanyaku pada sekretaris pribadiku, salah satu orang yang aku percayai. Jujur saja, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku jika Iruka berkhianat padaku. Hanya dia yang aku percayai sekarang.

"Pukul 09.30 anda harus bertemu dengan salah satu presdir cabang perusahaan Namikaze group. Lalu pukul 12.00 anda harus menghadiri rapat parlemen, setelah itu anda harus mengurus dokumen penting perusahaan yang sudah saya siapkan."

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti, sepertinya hari ini aku akan lembur. Melelahkan.

"Lalu aku free sampai pukul 09.30 ?"

Tanyaku pada Iruka yang masih setia mengikutiku dari belakang, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di ruang kerjaku. Tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung merebahkan diri di kasur yang memang tersedia di ruanganku. Sangat nyaman. Semua bebanku seakan terangkat sekarang.

"Namikaze-sama, anda masih harus memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaan."

Aku melirik Iruka dari balik bantal yang menutupi wajahku. Aish, dia terlalu kaku. Apa salahnya aku mengambil sedikit waktu untuk bersantai. Dengan kesal aku bangun dari kasur tercintaku, kutatap Iruka dengan pandangan kesal. Dia benar-benar bisa menghancurkan mood baikku yang jarang aku dapatkan sejak aku terjun ke dunia ini.

"Berapa kali aku bilang, saat tidak ada orang jangan memanggiku seperti itu. Cukup Naruto, dan satu lagi. Aku masih berpikir, kenapa kau pandai sekali menghancurkan mood baikku ? dasar lumba-lumba !"

Kulihat Iruka tersenyum mendengar ucapanku, mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum karenanya. Selama ini Iruka yang selalu menjadi tameng untukku berlindung di dunia hitam ini, saat aku harus melindungi anggota keluargaku dia juga dengan punggung lebarnya melindungiku dari para penjilat tidak tahu diri itu. Dia seperti aniki untukku.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen kalau pekerjaanmu pagi ini selesai sebelum jam 09.30, bagaimana ?"

Aku berpura-pura berpikir, dia memang sangat pandai mengatur moodku. Aku harap dia akan tetap ada disampingku sampai nanti. Aku tidak akan menjadi siapa-siapa jika dia tidak ada.

"Wakatta. Sa, Hajimaeru yo !"

Jangan panggil aku Naruto kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ramen gratis dari Iruka. Haha coba tebak, aku sudah menyelesaikan laporan yang tadi sempat menggunung di meja kerjaku hanya dalam waktu dua jam, sekarang masih pukul 08.00 dan itu berarti aku bisa menikmati ramen gratis dari Iruka, hah senangnya. Ramen I'm coming.

"Kau tidak akan melupakan janjimu kan ? lumba-lumba ?"

Kulihat dia memutar bola matanya dengan malas, walaupun aku tahu dia sedang menggodaku sekarang. Benar-benar dia itu. Awas saja kalau dia mengingkari janjinya.

"Maaf Naruto-san tapi sepertinya aku sedang sibuk sekarang jadi –"

"Janji tetap janji Iruka-san, tidak ada alasan."

Dia tertawa, dengan tanpa beban dia mengacak pucuk rambutku. Membuatku ikut tertawa bersama dengannya. Boleh aku revisi ucapanku sebelumnya, memang di dunia bisnis mencari orang baik itu seperti mencari jarum diantara tumpukan jerami, tapi sekali kau menemukannya kau akan mendapatkan jarum yang terbuat dari emas, tergantung bagaimana kau menggunakannya, kau bisa menjualnya dan mendapatkan uang, atau kau akan tetap menjaganya yang menjadikannya tameng untuk dirimu sendiri. Kalau aku, aku akan lebih memilih pilihan ke dua. Aku tidak akan rela menukar jarum emas berhargaku dengan lembaran benda bernama uang.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

Pertanyaan itu spontan keluar dari mulutku saat aku lihat dia berjalan keluar dari ruanganku. Dia lalu berbalik lalu menaikan alisnya.

"Bukannya kita akan keluar untuk membeli ramen ?"

Aku langsung tersenyum puas, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari menghampirinya dan mengapit tanganku di lengan kokohnya. Dia juga tampaknya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan perlakuanku padanya, bahkan dia sekarang mengacak pucuk rambutku.

 _Drt drt_

Kurogoh smartphoneku saat aku merasa dia bergetar di kantong jas yang kukenakan. Di layar smartphoneku tertulis 'Gaara calling'. Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari lengan Iruka lalu menggeser layar smartphoneku untuk menjawab panggilan dari Gaara.

"Moshi-moshi Naruto desu !"

Ucapku dengan nada jahil, aish kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang sangat jahil hari ini, tapi biarlah aku hanya bersikap seperti ini di hadapan mereka yang aku percayai saja. Diluar aku akan memasang topeng dingin tak tersentuh agar mereka menghargai posisiku. Seperti seseorang pengidap bipolar, yah begitulah caraku bertahan di dunia gelap ini.

"Dinner ? uhm matte ne."

Aku menutup layar smartphone milikku lalu berbisik pada Iruka. Setelah mendapatkan jawabannya aku kembali menempelkan layar smarphoneku ke telingaku.

"Uhm, I'm free."

Aku mengangguk.

"Tonight, in Namikaze café at 19.00."

Aku lalu memasukkan kembali smartphoneku kedalam saku jas. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untukku. Kuapit lagi lengan Iruka dengan tanganku, entahlah aku merasakan firasat yang buruk sekarang.

"Naruto."

Aku mendongak saat mendengar Iruka memanggilku, dia melirik kearah tanganku yang mengait lengannya. Tapi aku berpura-pura tidak mengerti dan tetap menyeretnya keluar dari kantor yang menyesakkan ini, hah aku butuh oksigen. Ini terlalu menyesakkan dan juga menyakitkan, aku harus segera keluar dari sini.

Banyak pasang mata yang memantau kegiatanku bersama dengan Iruka, banyak juga yang berbisik entah apa itu saat melihat aku yang menggandeng Iruka dengan santainya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi untuk apa aku bersusah payah menjelaskan pada orang yang bahkan tidak mengerti kondisiku sekarang. Membuang-buang energy saja.

"Namikaze-sama banyak yang melihat."

Ucap Iruka ditelingaku, aku hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengeratkan apitan tanganku di lengannya, sungguh aku tidak tahan lagi sekarang. Akan kujelaskan situasi sekarang saat kami berada di dalam lift, akan menjadi sebuah masalah jika aku mengatakannya sekarang, bisa-bisa Iruka bertingkah berlebihan yang akhirnya akan menimbulkan skandal.

Sesampainya di lift aku langsung bersandar di dinding lift, nafasku tidak beraturan, keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhku, dadaku terasa nyeri dan tertekan. Jadi aku memberikan isyarat agar Iruka melarang orang memasuki lift selain aku dan dia.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu, sial kenapa aku bisa selemah ini.

"O-obatku."

Ucapku dengan nada terbata. Iruka langsung merogoh jas hitam miliknya dan memberikanku beberapa aspirin untukku. Dengan cepat aku meminum aspirin tersebut lalu menyandarkan lagi tubuhku di dinding lift.

"S-Sejak kapan ?"

Tanya Iruka dengan wajah khawatir yang sangat ketara. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Sejak aku menggandengmu keluar dari ruanganku."

Dia terkejut, tentu saja. Dia pasti berpikiran kenapa aku tidak memberitahunya sejak awal. Dia memang suka berlebihan dalam segala hal yang menyangkut kesehatanku. Dasar lumba-lumba.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu lebih awal, kau pasti langsung panic dan kondisi kesehatanku akan menyebar seperti skandal."

Ucapku mencoba menebak isi kepalanya, lagi-lagi dia terkejut. Seakan semua tebakanku benar adanya, dasar dia itu sangat mudah tertebak, apa yang dia pikirkan bisa tercetak jelas dari raut wajahnya. Kadang aku berpikir, apa mungkin Iruka memang seperti itu, apa memang dia tidak pernah bisa untuk berbohong, entahlah.

"Ne, Iruka."

Dia bergumam untuk menyahut panggilanku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon tetaplah ada disampingku."

Dia tersenyum lalu mengacak pucuk kepalaku lagi, aish dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Tapi tidak apa sih, aku suka diperlakukan seperti itu, seperti aku masih anak kecil yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa, walaupun kenyataannya aku adalah ratu di dunia gelap yang aku ciptakan.

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan tetap berada disampingmu Namikaze-sama ~"

Ucapnya sing a song saat menyebut nama belakangku, dasar dia benar-benar tidak sopan dengan pimpinannya, tapi tidak apa karena memang seperti itulah yang aku minta darinya, aku tidak ingin membangun dinding pembatas diantara aku dan Iruka. Aku langsung memeluknya erat, walaupun aku sudah bisa menebak jawabannya tapi tetap saja rasanya lega mendengar jawaban dari Iruka, seakan aku tidak perlu lagi memikirkan hal-hal yang mengerikan yang akan menimpaku nantinya, karena aku yakin bahwa Iruka akan melindungiku. Ya, aku adalah ratu sedangkan dia adalah salah satu pion yang melindungiku di permainan catur yang tidak memiliki aturan ini, aku harus bertahan sampai check macth.

Tbc

Author note :

Author ucapin terimakasih banyak pada semua yang udah mampir ke cerita author gaje bin aneh bin ajaib ini #abaikan. Lebih makasih lagi kalau ada yang mau ngasih masukan tentang cerita ini, supaya Author bisa jadikan panduan untuk chap selanjutnya.

 **Preview next chapter : Mengikuti Takdir**

"Sasuke kita mendapatkan kasus baru."

"Kasus apa ?"

"Percobaan pembunuhan."

"Lalu apa menariknya ? wajahmu seperti anak sd yang mendapat mainan baru."

"Kau tahu hal yang menariknya ?"

"Penelitian kita tidak boleh meninggalkan bau, jika ada satu saja bau yang tertinggal maka nyawa kita akan menjadi taruhannya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bebas**

 _ **Megane Uzumaki**_

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M (Language)**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO,BAHASA KASAR, BASED ON TRUE STORY (NOT ALL), NO LEMON, GAJENESS, DE EL EL.**

 **PAIR : SasuFemNaru & GaaFemNaru**

 **NOTE : Anggap Itachi itu bukan kakak dari Sasuke (demi kepentingan cerita) dan Naruko itu adik dari Naruto yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.**

 _ **Kau mengurungku, tali yang kau ikatkan di leherku semakin kencang hingga membuatku sulit bernafas, kaki dan tanganku juga telah kau pasung dengan janji kosongmu, hatiku sudah lama kau curi dan tidak pernah kau kembalikan lagi. Ne, kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku bisa kau bebaskan aku sekarang, kalau kau memang tidak tertarik dengan perasaanku bisa kau lepaskan aku. Asal kau tahu, aku juga berhak bahagia.**_

 _ **This fict inspired by Young Pal /**_ _ **용 팔 이**_ _ **(Korean Drama)**_

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **No flame please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading !**

 **Chapter 2 : Mengikuti Takdir**

 **Sasuke POV.**

Apakah kalian percaya dengan adanya peramal, seseorang yang dapat melihat masa depan, seseorang yang konon mampu melihat dunia lain yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang biasa. Apakah orang seperti peramal benar-benar ada. Jujur aku tidak terlalu mempercayainya. Aku lebih cenderung untuk menjalani hidup seperti apa yang aku inginkan, aku ingin menjalin hubungan dengan banyak orang, juga menjalin hubungan khusus dengan perempuan yang menurutku menarik. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal yang terlalu memaksaku untuk berpikir, aku lebih suka mengambil jalan sependek mungkin untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Tidak peduli jalan itu salah atau benar aku akan tetap menempuhnya jika persentase keberhasilannya besar, seperti perjudian bukan. Untuk masalah percintaan, aku sebenarnya bukan tipe playboy seperti yang mereka tuduhkan untukku, aku hanya sedang mencari seseorang yang menurutku akan pantas mendampingiku, sebenarnya ada satu perempuan yang entah kenapa selalu saja menghantuiku setiap waktu, tapi aku sadar, perempuan sebaik dia tidak pantas mendapatkan seorang bajingan sepertiku, dia masih bisa memilih laki-laki yang lebih baik untuknya. Jangan mengatakan aku melankolis, maaf aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Aku hanya seseorang yang mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayangan seorang perempuan bersurai pirang, dan untuk mewujudkannya aku tanpa sadar telah banyak menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan-perempuan hanya untuk mencari perempuan yang lebih baik darinya. Tapi apa, tidak peduli setiap hari aku berpura-pura tidak peduli tetap saja aku memikirkannya. Hal yang lebih aneh adalah fakta bahwa perempuan itu bukanlah perempuan biasa, dia bisa melihat masa depan, itulah yang dia katakan. Dia pernah membaca masa depanku, dia bilang aku akan terjerat dengan seorang perempuan, aku sangat menyukainya tapi aku juga tanpa sadar terus menyakitinya, dan perempuan itu akan selalu memaafkanku, tapi sayang diakhir cerita saat aku akan menerimanya perempuan itu lebih memilih untuk hidup dengan dunianya sendiri, perempuan pirang itu juga mengatakan bahwa akhir ceritaku tergantung bagaimana aku bersikap nantinya. Kalian ingin tahu satu hal yang menurutku lucu, apa yang dia katakan benar-benar terjadi. Aku memang terjerat dengan seorang perempuan, persis seperti apa yang dia katakan, dan kalian pasti akan terkejut jika aku mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama. Perempuan yang membaca masa depanku, dialah perempuan yang menjeratku saat ini.

"Oi Sasuke datang ke ruanganku sekarang."

Aku menoleh saat ada yang menyebut nama belakangku, ternyata si kepala nanas seorang detektif yang bekerja seperti seorang dewa, dia bisa mengetahui setiap detail kasus hanya dari bukti-bukti yang ada. Otaknya benar-benar tajam. Aku lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah seorang anggota kepolisian yang ada di Konoha. Laki-laki nanas yang aku katakan tadi bernama Nara Shikamaru, seorang detektif yang menjadi patnerku untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus. Dia orang yang malas dan suka tidur dijam kerja, sedangkan aku adalah orang yang cukup terkenal diantara perempuan. Tentu saja, kalian juga akan terpesona saat melihat wajah tampanku. Mau bertaruh untuk itu.

"Nanas aku masuk."

Kubuka pintu ruangan Shikamaru yang memang selalu tertutup, dia pernah bilang kalau dia tidak suka pintu ruangannya terbuka, karena dia tidak bisa tidur jika pintunya terbuka. Dasar, apa memang orang cerdas itu selalu bertingkah aneh sepertinya.

"Sasuke kita mendapatkan kasus baru."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, sejak kapan Shikamaru menjadi semangat hanya karena sebuah kasus baru. Biasanya dia akan menggerutu kesal saat kasus baru datang, aku penasaran kasus seperti apa yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat seperti ini.

"Kasus apa ?"

Tanyaku tanpa bisa menahan rasa penasaranku, aku mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang terdapat di dekat pintu, kubaca beberapa majalah yang berserakan di meja tanpa minat.

"Percobaan pembunuhan."

Aku menghentikan acara membaca majalahku, kulirik ekspresi Shikamaru yang sekarang tampak berseri-seri. Aneh, ini bukan pertama kali kami mendapatkan kasus percobaan pembunuhan. Tapi kenapa dia bisa semangat seperti sekarang, apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Entahlah, otak orang cerdas memang berbeda jalur.

"Lalu apa menariknya ? wajahmu seperti anak sd yang mendapat mainan baru."

Dia terkekeh, dia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Matanya terpejam tapi senyuman aneh itu tetap saja terpasang di wajah malasnya.

"Hah, apa menurutmu setelah lebih dari sepuluh kali lolos dari maut adalah hal yang wajar ?"

Apa yang dia maksudkan, tentu saja itu bisa terjadi. Yah, walaupun sedikit jarang terjadi menurutku, entah kenapa aku tidak yakin hanya karena itu dia bisa tertarik dengan kasus ini. Pasti ada alasan lain.

"Kau tahu hal yang menariknya ?"

Apa aku bilang, pasti ada alasan lain yang membuat si pemalas itu bersemangat seperti sekarang.

"Shiranai."

Jawabku acuh, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya bersemangat seperti sekarang. Tapi aku tidak ingin jatuh kedalam perangkapnya.

"Dia adalah seorang presiden di perusahaannya, sekretaris pribadinya melaporkan percobaan pembunuhan yang dialami presiden itu, dia meminta kita untuk melindunginya dan mencari tahu siapa otak dari percobaan pembunuhan ini. Dan satu lagi –"

Dia menggantungkan ucapannya, lalu sebuah seringai mengerikan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Seringai itu berhasil membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, aku tidak tahu kalau Shikamaru memiliki sisi gelap seperti itu.

"Penelitian kita tidak boleh meninggalkan bau, jika ada satu saja bau yang tertinggal maka nyawa kita akan menjadi taruhannya."

Tubuhku menegang, firasatku buruk tentang kasus ini, entah kenapa aku teringat dengan perempuan pirang itu. Hal terakhir yang dia ucapkan padaku. Sebelumnya aku terus berusaha untuk menjauhkan diriku darinya, tapi saat aku akan menerima takdirku dia menyerah. Dia mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat, dia tidak akan mau menungguku lagi, dia sudah menyerah dengan semua ini.

" _Aku akan masuk kesebuah dunia yang baru."_

" _Apa maksudmu ?"_

" _Dunia yang akan aku masuki seperti sebuah pasir hisap, sekali kau masuk kedalamnya kau akan terus terhisap sampai kau menyerah."_

" _Lalu biarkan aku membantumu !"_

" _Tidak bisa, kalau kau memang ingin membantuku kau harus menghilangkan semua bau yang melekat ditubuhmu, karena jika ada satu saja baumu yang tertinggal, nyawamu akan terancam."_

Perasaan aneh apa ini.

"Ini adalah perjudian nyawa. Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh kalah, jika kau kalah kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit."

Aku mengangguk. Di dalam hati aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang sekarang ikut bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini sebersih mungkin. Kuharap firasat burukku tidak pernah terjadi. Semoga saja.

 **TBC**

 **Preview next Chapter : Sayap**

"Sensei, soal yang ini bagaimana caranya ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita dinner malam ini ?"

"Okay, I'll waiting for you in Namikaze café at 19.00."

"Ya."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bebas**

 _ **Megane Uzumaki**_

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M (Language)**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO,BAHASA KASAR, BASED ON TRUE STORY (NOT ALL), NO LEMON, GAJENESS, DE EL EL.**

 **PAIR : SasuFemNaru & GaaFemNaru**

 **NOTE : Anggap Itachi itu bukan kakak dari Sasuke (demi kepentingan cerita) dan Naruko itu adik dari Naruto yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.**

 _ **Kau mengurungku, tali yang kau ikatkan di leherku semakin kencang hingga membuatku sulit bernafas, kaki dan tanganku juga telah kau pasung dengan janji kosongmu, hatiku sudah lama kau curi dan tidak pernah kau kembalikan lagi. Ne, kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku bisa kau bebaskan aku sekarang, kalau kau memang tidak tertarik dengan perasaanku bisa kau lepaskan aku. Asal kau tahu, aku juga berhak bahagia.**_

 _ **This fict inspired by Young Pal /**_ _ **용 팔 이**_ _ **(Korean Drama)**_

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **No flame please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading !**

 **Chapter 3 : Sayap**

 **Gaara POV.**

Pernahkah kalian jatuh cinta. Ah, boleh kuubah pertanyaanku. Pernahkah kalian mencintai tapi tidak dicintai. Sakit ? tentu saja. Tapi aku bisa apa, aku tidak akan bisa memaksakan sebuah perasaan hanya karena aku menyukainya. Sangat tidak laki-laki menurutku. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang dia sudah menyerah dengan cintanya yang tidak pernah terbalaskan, dia sekarang hidup dengan dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang tidak akan dia tunjukkan padaku, dia selalu tersenyum padaku, berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku tahu dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin pucat, dia juga sering kelelahan walaupun dia tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Aku yakin bahwa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menceritakan apa yang tidak ingin dia ceritakan, biarlah dia datang sendiri padaku untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya, dan mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk melakukannya. Jika dia ingin tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat mencemaskannya. Dia sekarang jauh berbeda dengan dia yang dulu. Yah, walaupun dia masih saja suka menyimpan masalahnya seorang diri, tapi bukannya berkurang tapi sifat buruknya itu semakin memburuk. Tidakkah dia pernah berpikir bahwa dia membuat orang-orang yang mencintainya hampir tidak bernafas karena cemas. Niatan untuk tidak ingin menjadi beban malah menjadi kebalikannya. Hah, apa dia tidak pernah mau belajar dari masa lalu. Sudahlah, apapun yang dia lakukan aku yakin dia pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya, namun jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi maka aku akan menjadi sayap yang akan melindunginya. Hanya itulah yang bisa aku lakukan, mengawasinya dari jauh dan menangkapnya jika melihat dia akan terjatuh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Sensei, soal yang ini bagaimana caranya ?"

Aku menoleh saat sebuah tangan menarik ujung baju dinasku. Ternyata salah satu murid yang aku ajar. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangaku pada soal yang ditunjuk oleh muridku tersebut.

"Cari pembagi terbesarnya lalu akarkan pembaginya, sisanya keluarkan dari akar, itu hasilnya."

Ucapku sambil mencoret buku tulisnya, dia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kuacak pucuk rambutnya, diapun tertawa polos sambil mencium pipiku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, sudah SMP tapi masih bertingkah seperti anak SD.

"Baiklah anak-anak untuk hari besok kerjakan latihan halaman 31. Yang tidak mengerjakan akan sensei hukum."

Suara sorakan itu kudengar saat aku mengumumkan pekerjaan rumah untuk mereka. Dasar anak-anak. Sebelumnya, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku Sabaku Gaara, aku adalah seorang guru di Konoha Junior high School. Aku sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan Namikaze Naruto, seorang perempuan yang sekarang menjadi presiden di perusahaan yang dia bangun dari nol. Dia adalah perempuan yang kuat dan juga kekanakan. Dia sering bermanja-manja saat dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan, sebenarnya dia juga pemalas. Jika memang tidak ada jadwal di agendanya maka dia akan tidur sepanjang hari tanpa memikirkan mandi. Kadang aku berpikir, bagaimana cara aku bisa menyukai perempuan seperti itu.

Kulirik jam di tanganku, sepertinya nanti malam aku free. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajaknya dinner, yah sudah cukup lama kami tidak bisa makan malam bersama. Jadi apa salahnya mengajak kekasih pemalasku untuk makan malam bersama. Itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Moshi-Moshi Naruto desu~"

Dasar kekanakan. Tanpa dia bilang juga aku tahu kalau dia itu Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita dinner malam ini ?"

Ucapku to the poin, jujur aku memang tipe laki-laki yang cuek dan malas berbasa-basi.

"Dinner ? uhm matte ne."

Cukup lama jeda yang dibuatnya, mungkin dia sedang bertanya jadwal pada Iruka. Dengan sabar aku menunggu jawabannya. Kuharap dia tidak memiliki jadwal lain.

"Uhm, I'm free."

Aku tersenyum puas. Akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

"Okay, I'll waiting for you in Namikaze café at 19.00."

Aku tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumanku.

"Tonight, in Namikaze café at 19.00."

"Ya."

Kumasukkan smartphone milikku kedalam saku celana. Hah sepertinya langit sedang cerah sekarang.

 **TBC**

 **Preview next chapter : Jalan Untuk Kembali**

"Sudahlah Iruka, aku tidak boleh memilih-milih makanan. Itu tidak baik tahu."

"Kau ada janji makan malam dengan Gaara-san kan ?"

"Tehee, aku lupa."

"Uhm, Nee-chan mau kemana ? Naruko ikut ya ?"

"Naruto, kau dimana sekarang ?"

"Apa yang terjadi Iruka ? Kau sudah memeriksa mobilku bukan ?"

"IRUKA AKU TIDAK MAU MATI !"

"KUMOHON JANGAN BERCANDA ! CEPAT JAWAB KAU DIMANA ?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bebas**

 _ **Megane Uzumaki**_

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M (Language)**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO,BAHASA KASAR, BASED ON TRUE STORY (NOT ALL), NO LEMON, GAJENESS, DE EL EL.**

 **PAIR : SasuFemNaru & GaaFemNaru**

 **NOTE : Anggap Itachi itu bukan kakak dari Sasuke (demi kepentingan cerita) dan Naruko itu adik dari Naruto yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.**

 _ **Kau mengurungku, tali yang kau ikatkan di leherku semakin kencang hingga membuatku sulit bernafas, kaki dan tanganku juga telah kau pasung dengan janji kosongmu, hatiku sudah lama kau curi dan tidak pernah kau kembalikan lagi. Ne, kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku bisa kau bebaskan aku sekarang, kalau kau memang tidak tertarik dengan perasaanku bisa kau lepaskan aku. Asal kau tahu, aku juga berhak bahagia.**_

 _ **This fict inspired by Young Pal /**_ _ **용 팔 이**_ _ **(Korean Drama)**_

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **No flame please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading !**

 **Chapter 4 : Jalan Untuk Kembali**

Kepulan asap dimangkuk ramen itu membuat safir Naruto berkilat bahagia, wajahnya tampak lebih baik setelah dia mengunjungi kedai ramen pinggir jalan yang sudah lama menjadi langganannya.

"Itadakimasu !"

Ucapnya lantang, lupa bahwa kodratnya sebagai perempuan yang harus bersikap lemah lembut. Sebenarnya Naruto memang tidak seperti perempuan pada umumnya, saat perempuan lain sibuk mengurus penampilan, dia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri untuk memeriksa harga saham terkini juga sesekali memeriksa berapa kali dia selamat dari jengukan malaikat penjabut nyawa. Hanya berputar pada lingkaran itulah Naruto sekarang, baginya tampil cantik itu merepotkan, dia memang lebih suka tampil apa adanya, bahkan di kantor dia hanya mengenakan bedak tipis dan juga lipstick dengan warna tidak terlalu mencolok. Berbanding terbalik dengan para bawahannya yang berdandan layaknya badut pesta ulang tahun. Itulah Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku melarangmu memakan makanan berlemak itu."

Gerutu Iruka sambil menyantap ramen yang ada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membawa Naruto ketempat ini, tapi sayangnya hiburan Naruto sekarang hanya semangkuk atau mungkin beberapa mangkuk ramen, dia akan terlihat sangat bahagia saat bisa menyantap beberapa ramen. Iruka tahu perbuatannya ini bisa saja menjadi boomerang di masa depan, dengan kondisinya sekarang, seharusnya Naruto lebih memperhatikan makanan yang di konsumsinya. Tapi, setiap kali Iruka menceramahinya mengenai hal ini, Naruto pasti akan memiliki alasan yang menurut Iruka itu hal yang masuk akal, sehingga niat awal Iruka yang ingin menceramahi Naruto berubah menjadi dia yang di ceramahi. Lucu bukan.

"Sudahlah Iruka, aku tidak boleh memilih-milih makanan. Itu tidak baik tahu."

 _See_ , dia mulai mencari alasan lagi. Begitulah Naruto, dia adalah perempuan yang mencoba berpura-pura kuat, tapi sebenarnya dia masih membutuhkan pegangan untuk sekedar berjalan menuju tempatnya berada.

"Nanti malam apa aku perlu mengantarmu ?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mengingat acara apa yang akan dia hadiri nanti malam. Hal tersebut membuat Iruka menggeleng tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan janjinya dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau ada janji makan malam dengan Gaara-san kan ?"

Naruto langsung menepuk jidatnya, tidak lama dia tertawa lebar, seakan tanpa dosa.

"Tehee, aku lupa."

Iruka lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas. Bagaimana awal cerita hingga dia bisa bekerja dengan bos yang ceroboh dan pelupa seperti ini. Entahlah, tapi yang dia tahu bahwa dia tidak menyesal sudah berada di sisi Naruto sekarang. Dia memang seharusnya melindungi perempuan pirang itu dari kejamnya tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

"Jadi aku antar atau tidak ?"

Gelengan Naruto sudah menjawab pertanyaan Iruka. Dengan perasaan tidak rela Iruka mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia masih ragu membiarkan Naruto berpergian sendiri, tentu saja dia tidak buta untuk mengetahui bahwa selama ini banyak usaha percobaan pembunuhan atas bos kesayangannya itu. Karena itulah dia melaporkan kejadian ini pada pihak kepolisian, dia tidak akan bisa tinggal diam saat nyawa Naruto terancam.

"Hati-hati, aku akan memeriksa kondisi mobilmu sebelum kau pergi. Jangan ngebut, patuhi rambu lalu lintas dan –"

Naruto memutar bola safirnya dengan malas, Iruka terlalu berlebihan.

"Ya ya aku tahu, gunakan sabuk pengaman."

Iruka hanya tertawa melihat wajah malas Naruto, gadis pirang di hadapannya ini memang sulit ditebak. Dia bisa menjadi gadis polos yang butuh perlindungan, dia bisa menjadi seorang gadis yang menjengkelkan, dia juga bisa menjadi perempuan yang berbahaya. Benar-benar perempuan yang unik.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau kau terluka lagi."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Senang melihat ada yang mengkhawatirka kondisinya. Tapi tenang saja, Naruto tidak akan menyerahkan nyawanya semudah itu.

"Wakarimashita yo ~"

Sahut Naruto sing a song.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 18.30, Naruto dengan cekatan mengoleskan make up natural di wajahnya. Walaupun dia tidak menyukai segala jenis make up, tapi setidaknya dia harus tampil cantik di hadapan laki-laki yang dicintainya.

"Onee-chan !"

Naruto menoleh, melihat sosok anak kecil yang sedang mengintipnya dari balik pintu. Naruto member isyarat agar anak kecil menggemaskan itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tidak lama, anak kecil itu kini sudah berada di dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Daijobu ?"

Tanya Naruto sambil membingkai wajah bulat anak kecil yang berstatus sebagai adiknya tersebut.

"Uhm, Nee-chan mau kemana ? Naruko ikut ya ?"

Naruto memasang pose berpikir yang dibuat-buat. Dia lalu melirik kearah Naruko yang masih menatapnya penuh pengharapan. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidak bisa. Nee-chan ada urusan penting, hehe gimana kalau nanti pas pulang nee-chan bawain ramen ?"

Mata bulat Naruto berbinar bahagia saat Naruto menyebutkan kata ramen. Hah, tidak kakak tidak adik sama saja, dasar maniak ramen.

"Hontou ni ?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Tapi tidak lama ekspresinya berubah sedih. Ada apa ini, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Hontou ! "

Naruko bersorak kegirangan, dia mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

"Ye ! Ramen ramen ramen ramen ~"

Naruto sekarang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya, sebenarnya dia merasa bahwa ada yang salah dengan mobilnya sejak pertama kali dia menaikinya. Tapi dia pikir itu hanya kekhawatiran tanpa alasan, bukankah Iruka bilang kalau dia akan memeriksa mobilnya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan sekarang.

Jalanan cukup ramai malam ini, mungkin karena malam ini adalah malam minggu, jadi banyak pasangan yang berkencan. Jadi apa dia sekarang bisa disebut berkencan, aish dia terlalu tua untuk hal-hal berbau remaja seperti itu.

 _Drt drt_

Naruto menyambungkan smartphonenya dengan earphone yang sekarang terpasang di telinga kirinya sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab panggilan yang masuk tersebut. Dari Iruka ternyata.

"Moshi – Mo –"

"Naruto, kau dimana sekarang ?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nada panic Iruka yang sangat ketara. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Di jalan."

Jawab Naruto jujur, sebenarnya dia sudah merasa ada yang aneh Iruka. Atau mungkin dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, hei sejak kapan tangannya bergetar seperti ini.

"NANI ? KAU BERCANDA KAN ? TIDAK JANGAN BERCANDA NARUTO !"

Naruto masih tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Iruka semarah itu padanya, siapa juga yang bercanda. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia sedang di jalan seka –tunggu, jangan bilang Iruka belum memeriksa mobilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Iruka ? Kau sudah memeriksa mobilku bukan ?"

Iruka menghela nafas berat. Naruto semakin ketakutan sekarang, tangannya yang memegang strir mobil tampak bergetar hebat.

"Aku baru saja akan memeriksanya tapi mobilmu sudah tidak ada. Hentikan mobilmu sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu. Katakan dimana kau sekarang."

Naruto langsung menginjak rem mobilnya, tapi tidak bisa. Bukannya berhenti mobilnya semakin melaju dengan kencang. Mau tidak mau Naruto memekik keras, sungguh dia ketakutan sekarang.

"ARGH ! IRUKA TOLONG AKU ! MOBILNYA TIDAK MAU BERHENTI !"

Pekik Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"KATAKAN DIMANA KAU SEKARANG, AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU."

Balas Iruka dengan nada panic, dia langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"IRUKA AKU TIDAK MAU MATI !"

Iruka lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya menembus jalanan kota yang mungkin saja dilewati oleh Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan dia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus saja turun melewati pipinya.

"ARGH !"

BRUK PRANG

Hening, Iruka langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Lupa bahwa dia sedang berada di tengah jalan, pikirannya kini terpusat pada keadaan Naruto, suara tumbukan yang baru saja terdengarnya seakan menjadi melodi paling menyeramkan yang pernah dia dengarkan.

"N-Naruto, jawab aku."

Suara Iruka bergetar. Sungguh dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika hal buruk terjadi pada Naruto.

"KUMOHON JANGAN BERCANDA ! CEPAT JAWAB KAU DIMANA ?"

Teriak Iruka frutrasi. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong sekarang.

"Ugh, I-Iruka a-aku ti-tidak ma-mau m-mati. T-tatsukette."

 _Lebih baik kehilangan apa yang kupunya sekarang dibandingkan harus mengulang masa lalu kelam itu_

 **TBC**

 **Preview next chapter : Ingatan Yang Hilang**

"Apapun yang terjadi tangkap mereka, hidup atau mati aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

"Apa kau bisa menjamin keakuratan dari laporan ini ?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Apa hubungannya dengan kecelakaan yang dialami Naruto sekarang ?"

"Kau tahu apa ini ?"

"Darimana kau tahu ?"

"Bingo ! kau tahu apa artinya itu ?"

"Dan pilihannya itu adalah Mati atau Gila ?"

"Lalu jika dia memilih gila ? kenapa dia lebih memilih mati, apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya ?"

"K-kau ? kenapa kau ada disini ?"

"CEPAT JAWAB !"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau dia itu Naruto ? apa kau sengaja ?"

"Kau sendiri yang tidak bertanya."

"ARGH SIAL !"

Pojok Author :

Anyeong haseo, Hajimemashite, Bonjur ! hehe gimana cerita author gaje ini ? aneh ya ? haha sebenarnya cerita ini penting banget bagi author, jujur author sendiri juga belum tahu final pair di cerita ini siapa #digampar arigatou buat semua yang udah relain waktunya untuk baca cerita ini, yah mau dia silent reader, fav, follow, atau bahkan review cerita ini. Author bener-bener berterimakasih. Nah, 3 chapter sebelumnya itu Cuma pembuka dari tiga karakter utama di cerita ini. Sebenarnya ide cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata author, author bodoh yang dengan bodohnya nunggu seorang sampai lumutan tapi orang yang udah ada di deketnya malah dicuekin #curhat. Oke the last ! author boleh minta voting gak ? menurut kalian final pair itu SasuNaru atau GaaNaru. Tolong nilainya berdasarkan cerita loh ya bukan karna kalian SasuNaru Shipper kalian milih SasuNaru hehe see ya next chapter !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bebas**

 _ **Megane Uzumaki**_

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M (Language)**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO,BAHASA KASAR, BASED ON TRUE STORY (NOT ALL), NO LEMON, GAJENESS, DE EL EL.**

 **PAIR : SasuFemNaru & GaaFemNaru**

 **NOTE : Anggap Itachi itu bukan kakak dari Sasuke (demi kepentingan cerita) dan Naruko itu adik dari Naruto yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.**

 _ **Kau mengurungku, tali yang kau ikatkan di leherku semakin kencang hingga membuatku sulit bernafas, kaki dan tanganku juga telah kau pasung dengan janji kosongmu, hatiku sudah lama kau curi dan tidak pernah kau kembalikan lagi. Ne, kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku bisa kau bebaskan aku sekarang, kalau kau memang tidak tertarik dengan perasaanku bisa kau lepaskan aku. Asal kau tahu, aku juga berhak bahagia.**_

 _ **This fict inspired by Young Pal /**_ _ **용 팔 이**_ _ **(Korean Drama)**_

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **No flame please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading !**

 **CHAPTER 5 : Ingatan Yang Hilang**

Bau antiseptic menusuk indra penciuman, bau darah dan juga bau keputus asaan berbaur menjadi satu, melihat mereka disini sekarang seperti terdapat dua pintu yang berlainan, pintu untuk kembali menemui hari esok dan pintu untuk meninggalkan apa yang telah dia miliki. Tidak ada yang tahu, pintu mana yang akan dibukanya, apakah pintu yang membawanya kembali pada hari esok tapi dengan resiko dia akan bertemu dengan ingatan yang dia kubur bersama dengan pintu tersebut, atau mungkin dia akan lebih memilih pintu yang akan membawanya pergi ke dunia yang berbeda dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Entah pintu mana yang dia pilih, keduanya adalah pilihan yang sulit, masing-masing dari pintu tersebut memiliki resiko yang tidak bisa dianggap sepele.

"Naruto !"

Panggil Iruka tanpa henti dibalik pintu IGD, matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat, kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi yang terasa sudah diambang batas. Apa salah Naruto, Naruto selama ini tidak pernah membalas apa yang mereka lakukan padanya, Naruto selalu mengatakan bahwa jika dia melakukan hal yang serupa maka Naruto tidaklah ada bedanya dengan mereka, Naruto akan berubah menjadi tikus pengerat jika dia ikut membalas apa yang tikus-tikus itu lakukan padanya. Karena itulah dia memilih diam, dan berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, mereka bukan hanya membuat rem mobil Naruto tidak berfungsi tapi mereka juga menyambungkan pedal gas dengan pedal rem sehingga mobil Naruto tidak dapat berhenti dan semakin melaju dengan kencang, apa mereka pikir nyawa Naruto itu adalah sebuah mainan sehingga mereka melakukan semua ini.

"Gomen hiks gomenasai Naruto."

Racau Iruka sambil mengacak surai kecoklatannya, membuat beberapa anak rambutnya mencuat keluar, tampilannya benar-benar kacau sekarang, kemeja yang tidak terkancing sempurna, noda darah yang tertempel di kemeja, wajah kusut, mata memerah dan juga bengkak. Iruka berani bertaruh, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan siapa saja yang telah membuat Naruto dilarikan ke rumah sakit lagi seperti sekarang. Iruka akan menangkap mereka sampai keujung duniapun dia akan tetap mengejar mereka.

"Hosh Umino-san maaf kami baru mendapat kabar. Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

Shikamaru masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya, berlari dari parkiran rumah sakit ke ruang IGD tidak bisa dikatakan ringan.

"Apapun yang terjadi tangkap mereka, hidup atau mati aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

Desis Iruka tajam, tangannya terkepal erat, sangat erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Shikamaru mengangguk, dia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka benar-benar ingin menghabisi nyawa presiden mereka sendiri. Tapi dia tidak bisa bertindak tanpa berpikir, bukannya menangkap justru dia yang akan tertangkap. Dia harus melakukan penyelidikan sebersih mungkin, tanpa jejak yang tertinggal.

"Shikamaru aku sudah memeriksa mobil korban."

Sasuke datang sambil menyerahkan berkas hasil penyelidikannya kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk lalu membaca laporan penyelidikan yang diberikan Sasuke. Onyxnya secara teliti membaca tiap baris yang ada di kertas tersebut, semakin lama dahinya semakin mengerut tanda bahwa dia menemukan keganjilan dari laporan yang sedang di bacanya.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin keakuratan dari laporan ini ?"

Tanya Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran kertas yang kini menjadi prioritasnya.

"Tentu. Kau meragukanku ?"

Shikamaru menggeleng tanda tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. Hanya saja laporan ini sedikit aneh menurut Shikamaru, seperti bukan hanya nyawa yang mereka incar ada hal lain yang ingin mereka dapatkan. Tapi apa, Shikamaru masih mencoba menyusun puzzle yang mungkin saja memiliki pemecahan tersendiri. Tidak lama kedua onyx Shikamaru membola, dia langsung menghampiri Iruka lalu memintanya untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang akan dia ajukan, Iruka yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa maksud dari Shikamaru hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Jadi, bisa kau katakan apa yang terjadi sebelum dia masuk kedunia bisnis ?"

Iruka mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa si kepala nanas ini membahas masalah sepele itu sekarang. Apa hubungannya dengan kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya dengan kecelakaan yang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Apa hubungannya dengan kecelakaan yang dialami Naruto sekarang ?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat, dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah catatan kecil dari saku jaketnya dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu apa ini ?"

Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya pada tulisan Shikamaru yang disodorkan padanya. 'Memory' begitulah yang dituliskan oleh Shikamaru, Iruka semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Apa maksud dari detektif nanas ini sebenarnya. Iruka menggeleng tanpa suara. Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas, dia tidak tahu bahwa hal sesimpel ini saja dia tidak tahu.

"Memory kita bisa dimanipulasi. Baik itu dengan obat-obatan, pengalaman buruk, atau oleh diri kita sendiri."

Iruka mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, walaupun dia masih tidak mengerti akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka nantinya.

"Dia sudah memanipulasi memorynya sendiri, kemungkinan itu karena pengalaman buruk yang pernah mengganggu kehidupannya. Jadi dia menyimpan memory itu dan membuatnya seolah-olah memory itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Iruka membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Darimana dia tahu tentang hal ini.

"Darimana kau tahu ?"

Shikamaru tersenyum licik, hal sejelas ini bagaimana caranya dia tidak bisa mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke, katakan benda apa yang kau lihat di mobil korban dan juga kondisi pintu mobil."

Ucap Shikamaru tanpa memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Di spion mobil terdapat kertas yang bertuliskan 'Mati atau Gila' di jok belakang kami juga menemukan sebuah pisau yang berlumuran darah, tapi dari hasil laboratorium darah tersebut bukan darah korban. Kondisi pintu mobil sekarang dalam keadaan rusak, kemungkinan bukan karena kecelakaan tapi pintu itu memang sengaja dirusak sejak awal, dan ternyata kabel untuk pedal rem dipindahkan ke pintu, jadi jika pintu dibuka maka mobil akan berhenti."

Senyuman licik Shikamaru semakin lebar, dia menjentikkan tangan kanannya.

"Bingo ! kau tahu apa artinya itu ?"

Iruka menggeleng. Kenapa Shikamaru tidak langsung saja menjelaskan keadaanya padanya, dia terlalu bertele-tele.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau ketahui !"

Bentak Iruka geram.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Baiklah biar aku jelaskan. Sejak awal yang mereka incar bukan nyawa dari korban tapi kondisi kejiwaannya, kenapa aku bisa mengatakan seperti itu, alasannya jelas ada pada kondisi pintu mobil. Jika mereka memang mengincar nyawa korban maka mereka tidak akan susah-susah untuk merusak pintu mobil. Sejak awal mereka sudah memberikan pilihan kepada korban."

Iruka mulai mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dan pilihannya itu adalah Mati atau Gila ?"

Shikamaru mengangguk puas, ternyata Iruka sudah mulai mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Kalau dia memilih mati maka dia tidak akan membuka pintu dan terus menginjak pedal rem sampai akhirnya mobil yang dikendarainya mengalami kecelakaan dan nyawanya melayang."

Iruka mengangguk. Ya, dan saat itu dia lebih memilih untuk mati.

"Lalu jika dia memilih gila ? kenapa dia lebih memilih mati, apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya ?"

Shikamaru tersenyum puas. Kasus kali ini benar-benar berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Mereka sangat terampil untuk menyusun rencana sedemikian rupa.

"Kalau dia memilih gila maka dia bisa menghentikan mobilnya dengan membuka pintu mobil, tapi setelah itu dia kemungkinan akan menoleh kebelakang dan saat itu dia akan melihat sebuah pisau berlumuran darah yang sudah ada di mobilnya. Hal ini mungkin akan membuatnya tertekan, apa kau ingat saat aku bertanya tentang memory ?"

Iruka lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Alasan kenapa dia lebih memilih mati dari pada gila itu kemungkinan karena dia tidak ingin ingatan yang sudah dia hilangkan kembali lagi, tapi itu hanya tebakanku saja. Sebenarnya ada hal yang lebih menakutkan daripada kematian, itu adalah ingatan. Jadi kemungkinan, pisau berlumuran darah yang ada di jok belakang mobil itu adalah kunci dari ingatan korban yang sudah dia hilangkan. Jika dia memilih gila maka dia harus mengingat pengalaman buruk yang pernah menimpanya dan kemungkinan besar hal itu akan berpengaruh pada kondisi kejiwaannya, karena itulah mereka menyebutnya gila. Karena memang hasil akhir dari proses ini adalah kelainan mental."

Iruka tercekat, sekarang dia mengerti. Alasan kenapa Naruto lebih memilih mati adalah karena ingatan buruk yang pernah menimpanya. Naruto memang tidak pernah menceritakan secara gamblang tentang hal ini, tapi Iruka tahu bahwa Naruto memang sengaja mengunci ingatan tersebut dan tidak akan pernah mau membukanya kembali.

"Jadi intinya korban bukan takut pada gangguan mental tapi pada ingatan yang sudah dia kunci sebelumnya ? karena itulah dia lebih memilih mati ?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ya, karena itulah dia sudah menyinggung masalah memory sejak awal.

"Naruto ! hosh hosh Iruka-san dimana Naruto ? b-bagaimana keadaannya ? apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?"

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki bersurai merah datang dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya, nafasnya juga berpacu dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang.

"Gomen Gaara-san aku tidak bisa melindungi Naruto."

Tanpa disadari oleh Gaara dan Iruka, Sasuke tampaknya cukup terkejut saat melihat Gaara atau mungkin karena ucapan Gaara. Yang jelas, Sasuke sekarang tampak terkejut. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan raut kekhawatirannya mulai tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Iie, aku yang salah. Harusnya aku tidak memintanya datang, harusnya aku yang menjemputnya. Harusnya a –"

Ucapan Gaara terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Gaara dengan erat. Mata Sasuke berkilat marah. Gaara sendiri cukup terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sedang dalam posisi mengancam dirinya.

"K-kau ? kenapa kau ada disini ?"

Tanya Gaara tidak percaya.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang cepat jawab, apa benar Naruto yang berada di ruangan itu sekarang ?"

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, matanya berubah sayu. Dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke di kedua lengannya.

"CEPAT JAWAB !"

Bentak Sasuke emosi. Shikamaru langsung menarik Sasuke agar menjauhi Gaara, ini rumah sakit tidak seharusnya Sasuke terpancing emosinya di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Lepaskan aku brings*k !"

Sasuke mencoba untuk berontak, tapi sayang tenaga Shikamaru lebih kuat darinya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Naruto yang berada di dalam."

Jawab Gaara dengan suara lirih. Jawaban Gaara tersebut berhasil membuat air mata Sasuke turun begitu saja. Tidak lama dia memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kau !"

Desis Sasuke sambil menunjuk muka Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau dia itu Naruto ? apa kau sengaja ?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, bukankah salahnya sendiri yang tidak bertanya. Kenapa jadi Shikamaru yang disalahkan sekarang.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak bertanya."

Sasuke mengacak surai ravennya. Meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa perempuan itu adalah Naruto, perempuan yang menjeratnya selama ini, perempuan yang sudah memilih dunianya sendiri.

"ARGH SIAL !"

 _Perempuan itu unik, mereka selalu ingin dimengerti tapi mereka jarang mau mengerti apa yang laki-laki rasakan. Sedangkan laki-laki itu sulit ditebak, kadang saat mereka bisa menjadi baik tapi terkadang bisa menjadi buruk, selalu berubah hingga membuat perempuan lelah dengan sikapnya. Karna itulah mereka saling melengkapi._

 **TBC**

 **PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER : Pilihan Yang Sulit**

" _Aku tidak mau mati !"_

" _Onegai !"_

" _Kembalilah, kau tidak boleh mati sekarang."_

" _Kau tidak sendiri, saat kau sadar kau bisa membagi bebanmu pada mereka."_

" _Kau memilih pilihan yang tepat."_

" _Dia sudah menunggumu disana. Cepatlah, waktumu tidak banyak."_

" _Kembalilah, kami menunggumu."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bebas**

 _ **Megane Uzumaki**_

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M (Language)**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO,BAHASA KASAR, BASED ON TRUE STORY (NOT ALL), NO LEMON, GAJENESS, DE EL EL.**

 **PAIR : SasuFemNaru & GaaFemNaru**

 **NOTE : Anggap Itachi itu bukan kakak dari Sasuke (demi kepentingan cerita) dan Naruko itu adik dari Naruto yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.**

 _ **Kau mengurungku, tali yang kau ikatkan di leherku semakin kencang hingga membuatku sulit bernafas, kaki dan tanganku juga telah kau pasung dengan janji kosongmu, hatiku sudah lama kau curi dan tidak pernah kau kembalikan lagi. Ne, kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku bisa kau bebaskan aku sekarang, kalau kau memang tidak tertarik dengan perasaanku bisa kau lepaskan aku. Asal kau tahu, aku juga berhak bahagia.**_

 _ **This fict inspired by Young Pal /**_ _ **용 팔 이**_ _ **(Korean Drama)**_

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **No flame please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading !**

 **CHAPTER 6 : Pilihan Yang Sulit**

 **Naruto POV.**

Gelap, dimana aku sekarang. Kenapa sangat gelap, kumohon seseorang lakukan sesuatu, disini terlalu gelap. Tidak adakah cahaya yang bisa membantuku melihat kondisiku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku tetap meringkuk disini, di dalam kegelapan, kepeluk erat kedua kakiku yang tertekuk, kepalaku bersembunyi dibalik lipatan kedua tanganku. Meringkuk seperti orang yang tidak berguna, begitulah kondisiku sekarang. Aku ketakutan, tentu saja. Sejak kecil aku tidak menyukai kegelapan, aku tidak pernah menyukai kegelapan. Tapi lihat aku sekarang, di kurung di sebuah tampat tanpa penerangan apapun, kumohon seseorang selamatkan aku.

" _Tatsukette."_

Tubuhku menegang saat aku mendengar sebuah suara bergema, sepertinya aku mengenal suara tersebut, tapi dimana dan kapan aku pernah mendengar suara itu.

" _Aku tidak mau mati !"_

Suara itu tetap bergema seakan tempatku berada sekarang adalah sebuah goa yang mampu memantulkan bunyi, tapi aku tidak bergerak dari posisi meringkukku, jujur aku terlalu takut untuk bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Pengecut.

" _Onegai !"_

Tubuhku bergetar saat suara itu memekik nyaring. Perasaan apa ini, aku seakan mengerti rasa takut yang sedang pemilik suara itu alami. Dengan perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku, mencoba melihat kondisi tempatku berada. Kedua safirku membola saat aku melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip denganku mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

" _Kembalilah, kau tidak boleh mati sekarang."_

Aku menggeleng, tidak aku memang tidak mau mati sekarang. Tapi jika aku hidup, aku akan terjebak lagi pada memory yang sudah susah payah aku hilangkan.

" _Percaya padaku."_

Aku tetap menggeleng, tanpa sadar aku bergerak mundur dari sosok itu. Aku ingin berteriak tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku, seakan aku pita suaraku tidak lagi berfungsi. Tapi aku tetap saja berteriak walaupun aku tahu itu percuma.

" _Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, kalau kau tidak menyambut uluran tangaku. Kau akan tinggal di kegelapan ini selamanya."_

Badanku bergetar hebat, kujambaki surai pirangku frustasi. Kenapa aku harus ada di situasi seperti ini. Aku terus saja berteriak tanpa suara, sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak akan bisa memilih antara dua pilihan sulit ini, jika aku memilih ikut dengannya maka aku akan hidup dengan memory mengerikan itu, tapi jika aku tidak ikut bersama dengannya maka aku akan tinggal di kegelapan ini selamanya. Kenapa harus memory buruk itu kembali lagi, perlukan aku mengambil bagian otakku yang menyimpan memory tersebut agar tidak meninggalkan jejak. Sial. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang.

" _Kau tidak sendiri, saat kau sadar kau bisa membagi bebanmu pada mereka."_

Tiba-tiba kulihat Kaa-san, Iruka, Naruko, dan Gaara sedang menatap cemas aku yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan peralatan medis yang menompang kehidupanku. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir, aku hanya tidak ingin mereka mencemaskanku. Aku ingin mengatasi masalahku seorang diri, tanpa melukai siapapun walaupun itu artinya aku harus melukai diriku sendiri.

" _Kau akan menyakiti mereka jika kau memilih tetap tinggal disini."_

Kutatap sosok itu dengan mata sembab karena tangisanku yang seakan tidak bisa berhenti. Sosok itu tersenyum lembut lalu memelukku dengan erat, seakan dia ingin aku membagi bebanku padanya. Tanpa bisa kutahan aku langsung menangis sekencang mungkin, melampiaskan rasa frustasi dan juga keputus asaanku. Aku tidak mau mati sekarang. Begitulah jeritku saat ini.

" _Kau memilih pilihan yang tepat."_

Setelahnya sebuah cahaya menyilaukan melingkupiku, membuatku harus menutup mataku untuk menghindari cahaya berlebihan yang masuk ke retina mataku.

Saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam kegelapan. Sekarang aku berada disebuah taman yang menurutku sangat indah, aku juga bisa melihat danau dengan banyak bunga eceng gondok yang mengambang diatasnya. Safirku meneliti tempat dimana aku berada sekarang. Dimana aku sekarang.

" _Temukan seseorang yang bisa membawamu kembali."_

Aku menoleh saat aku mendengar suara sosok itu berada di belakangku, ternyata benar dia sekarang sudah berdiri di belakangku, dia tersenyum hangat lalu menunjuk sebuah bukit yang tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri sekarang.

" _Dia sudah menunggumu disana. Cepatlah, waktumu tidak banyak."_

Aku langsung berlari kearah bukit tersebut, aneh biasanya aku tidak akan kuat jika aku melakukan pekerjaan yang berat seperti berlari. Tapi walaupun aku berlari sekarang tetap tidak terjadi apapun, tubuhku terasa ringan dan juga tenang. Aku suka dengan suasana ini.

Disana aku melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai merah yang berdiri membelakangiku, mataku menyipit saat disaat yang bersamaan aku melihat sebuah cahaya yang berada di hadapannya. Dia menoleh kearahku, lalu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terulur kearahku, mengajakku untuk ikut bersama dengannya. Aku ikut tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekatinya, aku tahu siapa dia. Gaara. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu ada saat aku tidak memiliki pegangan. Siapa sangka dia juga yang akan membawaku kembali sekarang.

Saat aku sudah menyambut uluran tangannya dia berbalik dan kembali tersenyum kepadaku. Mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum bersama dengannya. Namun tiba-tiba dia berjongkok di hadapanku, tentu aku bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

" _Naiklah."_

Suaranya terdengar berat seperti sebuah melodi. Entah kenapa aku menyukai suaranya sekarang. Seingatku suara Gaara tidak seberat ini sebelumnya.

Diapun menggendongku, dia terus berjalan kedepan sampai akhirnya kami berdiri disebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan. Dia menurunkanku dan memegang kedua pundakku. Matanya memancarkan ketenangan yang selama ini aku cari. Lama kami berpandangan hingga akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin lama semakin dekat, secara spontan aku menutup mataku sampai akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Dia menciumku, dengan sangat lembut tanpa ada nafsu disana, seakan dia ingin mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

" _Kembalilah, kami menunggumu."_

 _Kau tahu hal yang paling aku takutkan. Yaitu saat aku terbangun dan aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintai 'dia'._

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bebas**

 _ **Megane Uzumaki**_

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M (Language)**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO,BAHASA KASAR, BASED ON TRUE STORY (NOT ALL), NO LEMON, GAJENESS, DE EL EL.**

 **PAIR : SasuFemNaru & GaaFemNaru**

 **NOTE : Anggap Itachi itu bukan kakak dari Sasuke (demi kepentingan cerita) dan Naruko itu adik dari Naruto yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.**

 _ **Kau mengurungku, tali yang kau ikatkan di leherku semakin kencang hingga membuatku sulit bernafas, kaki dan tanganku juga telah kau pasung dengan janji kosongmu, hatiku sudah lama kau curi dan tidak pernah kau kembalikan lagi. Ne, kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku bisa kau bebaskan aku sekarang, kalau kau memang tidak tertarik dengan perasaanku bisa kau lepaskan aku. Asal kau tahu, aku juga berhak bahagia.**_

 _ **This fict inspired by Young Pal /**_ _ **용 팔 이**_ _ **(Korean Drama)**_

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **No flame please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading !**

 **Chapter 7 : Malam Yang Panjang**

Dikamar pasien nomor 257 itulah mereka berkumpul. Mulai dari Iruka, Gaara, Kushina, Naruko, Shikamaru, bahkan Sasuke tampak mengelilingi sipirang yang masih enggan membuka matanya. Mereka semua memandang khawatir dan penuh pengharapan pada si pirang yang mungkin saat ini masih bingung akan pilihan yang akan dibuatnya. Mereka hanya berharap agar Naruto memilih untuk kembali, itupun jika dia masih memiliki hak untuk memilih, begitulah pemikiran mereka saat ini. Gaara yang berdiri di samping Kushina tampak beberapa kali mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, sesekali dia menunduk pasrah lalu sebuah hembusan nafas berat terdengar darinya.

"Gaara-kun pulanglah dulu."

Gaara langsung menggeleng, dia tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto. Bagaimanapun dia masih merasa bersalah pada apa yang diterima Naruto sekarang. Dia menganggap ini adalah kesalahannya, dia yang tidak bisa menjaga gadis pirang itu dengan baik.

"Sumimasen, Boku wa Itachi desu."

Dari balik pintu terlihat seorang dokter tampan bersurai raven panjang diikat ponytail sedang tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya. Seluruh orang yang ada di kamar tersebut langsung membuat gesture agar dokter itu masuk kedalam. Sang dokter yang mengerti langsung masuk kedalam.

"Gomen, tapi boleh kalian tinggalkan pasien dulu. Dia harus beristirahat. Kami menyediakan kamar khusus untuk keluarga pasien VIP."

Ucap Itachi –nama dokter itu sambil tersenyum manis. Mereka yang ada di sana langsung mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan Itachi.

Setelah semua orang keluar, Itachi menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya menjadi peyangga tubuhnya saat dia merasa bahwa dia tidak kuat lagi untuk sekedar berdiri. Diliriknya kondisi Naruto yang masih asik memejamkan matanya. Diapun tersenyum tipis entah karena apa.

"Baka ! kimi !"

Itachi menujuk kearah Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Wajah tampannya berkabut karena khawatir, matanya berkaca-kaca, juga sorot matanya yang seakan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Bisa kau berhenti membuatku khawatir ? Kau selalu melanggar apa yang aku larang ! kubilang jangan makan ramen tapi kau tetap pergi makan makanan berlemak itu dengan Iruka, kubilang untuk menjaga kesehatan tapi kau masih saja melakukan kebiasan burukmu, kubilang untuk berhati-hati tapi kau selalu saja ceroboh ! apa maumu sebenarnya ?"

Nafas Itachi berpacu, sungguh dia benci saat melihat Naruto dalam keadaan koma seperti ini. Perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu sekarang lagi-lagi membuatnya khawatir, tidakkah dia lelah dengan semua kekacauan yang dibuatnya selama ini. Itachi yang selama ini terkenal pendiam dan selalu tenang, bisa berbicara sepanjang itu, jika ada salah satu susternya yang mendengar ucapan Itachi pasti dia tidak akan percaya dan menganggap ini adalah mimpi. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Itachi benar-benar tidak bisa tenang dan berlaku seperti dia jika melihat Naruto dalam kondisi seperti ini. Berlebihan, anggap saja begitu.

"Saat kau bangun nanti, aku akan memarahimu. Aku akan menjitak kepalamu lebih keras dari biasanya."

Suara Itachi terdengar serak, mungkinkah dia menangis. Uso, apa besok tidak akan ada matahari terbit lagi, kenapa seorang Itachi bisa menangis seperti ini.

"Kau harus bangun, mereka mengkhawatirkanmu baka imoutu !"

Ucap Itachi sambil membelai surai pirang Naruto, sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Itachi tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mengintip apa yang dia lakukan dari sela-sela pintu kamar. Setelah Itachi keluar, seseorang itu masuk kedalam dan melangkah kearah Naruto dengan langkah pelan dan seakan ragu-ragu. Sesampainya dia disamping ranjang Naruto, dia menundukkan kepalanya, digenggamnya tangan Naruto dengan tangan besarnya.

"Gomen."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, hanya suara mesin pengukur detak jantung yang terdengar dari ruangan tersebut. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah Gaara itu lalu duduk disamping Naruto dengan masih memandang sosok Naruto dalam diam.

"Kau tahu, waktu mendengar kau kecelakaan aku sangat khawatir."

Gaara tertawa hambar, walaupun dia tertawa tapi air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya. Dia tidak lagi bisa berkata-kata, hanya menangis dalam diamnya. Sampai akhirnya dia tidak lagi mampu mengeluarkan air mata dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya dia masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang dialami oleh Naruto.

"Hah."

Ah, ternyata ada satu orang lagi yang sedari tadi mengintip Gaara. Seseorang itu langsung bersembunyi saat tahu bahwa Gaara akan membuka pintu. Setelah Gaara pergi, barulah seseorang itu masuk kedalam dan duduk disamping ranjang Naruto, berbeda dengan Gaara, seseorang itu lebih memilih duduk di dekat jendela kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan Konoha di malam hari.

"Sekarang banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu."

Gumam orang itu sambil memandang langit malam yang kebetulan sangat cerah hari ini. Sesekali dia menghirup udara panjang untuk memberikan asupan oksigen yang cukup untuk paru-parunya.

' _Aku menyerah.'_

Teringat dia akan wajah Naruto yang murung saat itu, dia bilang dia akan menyerah, Naruto yang selama ini pantang menyerah dalam berjuang, sekarang sudah sampai pada batasnya, hingga dia lebih memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya, tidak peduli dia akan melakukan apapun tetap tidak akan ada yang berubah. Karena gadis itu sudah menyerah, dia tidak akan ada lagi untuknya. Haruskah dia marah, tidak dia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk marah, dia sudah berbuat hal yang menyekiti hati perempuan itu, jadi wajar jika akhirnya perempuan itu menyerah. Tapi kenapa, kenapa saat dia sudah akan menerima gadis itu, tiba-tiba gadis itu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia menyerah. Marahkah dia, ya dia marah tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak berhak untuk marah, dia tidak berhak untuk marah dan meminta kesempatan pada gadis itu, karena kesempatannya sudah dia sia-siakan selama ini.

"Dulu kau bahkan hanya memiliki satu dua orang yang mau berteman denganmu."

Dia masih meracau sendiri tanpa memandang kearah Naruto, kedua onyxnya masih terpaku pada langit malam yang memandang prihatin kepadanya. Dia yang sudah kehilangan kesempatan terakhirnya. Dia yang putus asa, dan dia yang dengan bodohnya menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lebar yang ada di masa lalu.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti membenciku bukan ?"

Dia tersenyum pahit, dicengkramnya celana yang dikenakannya seerat mungkin. Dia hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa yang kini bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Rasa bersalah, rasa khawatir, rasa marah, juga rasa keputusasaan. Semua itu bercampur menjadi satu, hingga dia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Apa yang terjadi sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang itu.

'Yesterday. Kotoba ga tarinakute. Surechigatta to shitemo yamenaide. Motto wakaritai. Toki ni hitori ni naritakute. Tobi wo shitemo kokoro wa umaranai. Soshite taisetsu na hito ni kizukuyo. Itsumo itsumo sou umaku iku towa kagiranai mainichi. Tatekowaratte. Kimi ga kureta tatta hitokuro ga dorehodo ureshikattaka. Zutto zutto oboiteru.'

Dia tidak peduli saat hapenya berdering, entah menandakan itu panggilan masuk atau mungkin sebuah pesan. Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Pikirannya kini melayang entah kemana, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Bahkan dia sendiri mungkin tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otaknya sekarang. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya, mungkin. Anggap saja begitu.

Sipirang tampaknya mulai terganggu, keningnya berkerut saat mendengar lagu yang berasal dari hape seseorang di dekat jendela. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menghiasi wajah manisnya, tangannya mengerat. Seakan dia sedang tersiksa entah karena apa. Tidak lama dia membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang safir yang selama ini tersembunyi. Pandangannya kosong, tidak ada kehidupan di matanya. Seperti cangkang kosong yang tidak terisi. Terus begitu hingga akhirnya sebuah isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya, diikuti buliran air mata yang jatuh dari sepasang safir tanpa nyawanya. Isakan kecil yang semakin lama semakin mengeras, hingga dia tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam seorang diri, perasaan benci dan juga cinta yang menurutnya sangat konyol dan juga bodoh.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar ?"

Seseorang itu berlari kearah Naruto, memandang khawatir pada sosok Naruto yang masih menangis dengan sangat kencang.

"Aku panggilkan dokter."

Baru saja dia akan pergi, sebuah tangan menahannya. Naruto ternyata, dia lihat gelengan Naruto. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan menemani Naruto menangis. Membiarkan gadis pirang itu meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau mati."

Bisik Naruto dengan suara serak, dia terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Atau bahkan hingga dia kehabisan nafasnya, semakin lama nafasnya semakin pendek.

"Hiks hiks kumohon, aku ti-tidka mau mati."

"Naruto tenanglah."

Dia mulai khawatir, tangisan Naruto tidak juga mereda. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Bukan pelukan erat, hanya pelukan yang dia harap akan mengurangi beban yang di pikul oleh Naruto sekarang. Anehnya, setelah dipeluk oleh seseorang itu Naruto akhirnya tenang, bahkan Naruto membalas pelukannya. Seseorang itu tersenyum tipis, dan tanpa sadar dia mulai mengeratkan pelukannya. Tanpa sadar Naruto kini sudah kembali menutup matanya, bukan karena koma hanya dia sedang menjelajah dunia mimpinya. Berharap akan menemukan sebuah mimpi dengan akhir yang indah, ya hanya dengan begitulah dia bisa menjalani hari esok.

Sedangkan seseorang itu kini juga tertidur disamping Naruto. Terlihat pulas sama dengan Naruto. Kedua tangan mereka bertaut satu sama lain. Apakah mungkin karena itu mereka bisa tidur sepulas ini. Entahlah siapa yang bisa menjawabnya. Hanya sebuah opini tanpa pembuktian.

Keesokan harinya. Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk dari sela-sela gorden kamar rawat inap dimana Naruto dirawat sekarang. Sinarnya membuat Naruto terusik, dia mengeram pelan lalu membuka kelopak matanya, tapi kemudian dia harus menyipit saat sinar yang terlalu terang tertangkap kedua retinanya. Setelah yakin bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ada, barulah Naruto membuka kembali matanya. Dia ingin bangun, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya. Diliriknya seseorang yang sedang tertidur disampingnya. Kepalanya membelakanginya, hingga Naruto hanya bisa melihat surai ravennya yang bermodel pantat ayam. Tunggu, sepertinya Naruto tidak asing dengan model rambut itu, tapi siapa dia.

"Kimi wa dare ?"

Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus surai raven sosok tersebut. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Ohayou Naru –"

Ucapan Gaara terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang memandang kearah sosok yang tertidur disampinya, terlebih lagi Gaara melihat tangan Naruto yang bertaut dengan tangan seseorang yang dia kenal betul siapa dia. Mau tidak mau, rasa sesak itu menghampiri Gaara tanpa permisi.

"Eungh."

Seseorang itu melenguh, tidak lama dia membuka matanya. Menampilkan sepasang onyx gelap segelap malam. Dia meneliti dimana dia sekarang, onyxnya setia menelusuri tiap sudut kamar rawat Naruto sebelum akhirnya terhenti saat melihat Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan terkepal. Sasuke, dialah seseorang bermata onyx itu.

"Sepertinya tadi malam adalah malam yang panjang."

Ucap Gaara berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto yang masih penasaran siapa Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Gaara ?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, dia membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, aku akan pergi."

Naruto mengggeleng, tidak ini tidak seperti yang Gaara bayangkan, dia bahkan tidak mengenal Sasuke.

"Gaara tunggu ! Gaara !"

Tapi terlambat, Gaara benar-benar tidak berbalik untuk menyahut panggilannya. Laki-laki itu tetap melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Gaara hiks Gaara."

Lelehan air mata Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai Gaara sampai seperti ini. Apa itu artinya dia memang sudah kehilangan kesempatannya. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang mau menunggu orang bodoh sepertinya.

"Naruto gomen."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau ! kenapa kau tidur disini ? kenapa kau memegang tanganku ?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hei, kemana perginya Sasuke yang angkuh dan dingin itu, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi lemah seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis bersurai pirang.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau siapa !"

Kali ini Sasuke langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, dia terkejut? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut saat tahu perempuan yang selama ini disukainya tidak ingat padanya.

"Kau " Sasuke mengambil nafas yang menurutnya semakin menipis "Tidak mengenalku ?" lanjut Sasuke dengan susah payah. Naruto mengangguk dengan polosnya.

Dunia seakan berakhir bagi Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, adakah hal yang lebih buruk dari ini.

 _Kadang, butuh sebuah rasa sakit untuk menjadi dewas. Jika tidak, kau akan tetap berada pada masa remaja seumur hidupmu._

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bebas**

 _ **Megane Uzumaki**_

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M (Language)**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO,BAHASA KASAR, BASED ON TRUE STORY (NOT ALL), NO LEMON, GAJENESS, DE EL EL.**

 **PAIR : SasuFemNaru & GaaFemNaru**

 **NOTE : Anggap Itachi itu bukan kakak dari Sasuke (demi kepentingan cerita) dan Naruko itu adik dari Naruto yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.**

 _ **Kau mengurungku, tali yang kau ikatkan di leherku semakin kencang hingga membuatku sulit bernafas, kaki dan tanganku juga telah kau pasung dengan janji kosongmu, hatiku sudah lama kau curi dan tidak pernah kau kembalikan lagi. Ne, kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku bisa kau bebaskan aku sekarang, kalau kau memang tidak tertarik dengan perasaanku bisa kau lepaskan aku. Asal kau tahu, aku juga berhak bahagia.**_

 _ **This fict inspired by Young Pal /**_ _ **용 팔 이**_ _ **(Korean Drama)**_

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **No flame please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading !**

 **Chapter 8 : Dua Laki-laki Dari Masa Lalu**

Dikamar itu Naruto meringkuk seorang diri, lagi-lagi dia memeluk kedua lipatan lututnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tersebut. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar darinya, tenang tapi menghanyutkan. Tidak ada gumaman ataupun gemeretak gigi yang biasa terdengar saat Naruto dalam posisi seperti ini. Hanya ketenangan. Tapi justru disitulah kekhawatiran itu muncul. Semakin diam Naruto, semakin banyak pertanyaan kenapa Naruto sebenarnya berputar di kepala orang yang menyayanginya. Karena mereka tahu, saat Naruto terdiam, itu pertanda bahwa si pirang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Saat itu terjadi tidak ada yang bisa membuat Naruto bicara. Ya, mereka hanya bisa mengkhawatirkan Naruto saja, tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Karena begitulah Naruto menjalani siklus kehidupannya. Tidak ingin membuat orang khawatir, tapi secara tidak langsung dia sudah membuat orang khawatir terlalu berlebihan akibat kelakuannya. Seperti sekarang, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang, dia kembali mengurung dirinya dalam kebisuan, tanpa pegangan, dia membiarkan dirinya terhisap semakin dalam hingga dia kesulitan untuk menemukan jalan pulang, dia tersesat, tapi dia tetap tidak mengatakan apapun, seakan dia yakin bahwa dia bisa menemukan jalan pulang dengan dirinya sendiri, tanpa perlu bantuan tali penunjuk arah. Dia berpikir bisa melakukan sesuatu seorang diri, bukan karena dia tidak percaya pada bantuan yang datang padanya, tapi lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau menggantungkan kehidupannya pada orang lain. Kenangan buruknya dalam bersosialisasi di masa lalu tampaknya ikut memberikan dampak pada kehidupannya sekarang.

"Naruto, berhenti bersembunyi."

Itachi. Ya, selama ini memang hanya Itachi yang dengan berani mendatangi tempat dimana Naruto akan mengurung diirnya. Laki-laki tampan itu selalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, dia tidak ingin Naruto terus tinggal di dalam masa lalunya. Karena itulah dia datang untuk mengingatkan Naruto bahwa masa lalu itu tidak akan terulang lagi, agar Naruto mau terus melangkah maju tanpa menoleh lagi kepada masa lalu kelamnya.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Akhirnya terdengar suara isakan dari Naruto, Itachi tersenyum bahagia saat mendengarnya. Ini adalah pertanda bahwa Naruto sudah menerima uluran tanganya. Memang selama ini Naruto bersikap seakan tidak membutuhkan siapapun, tapi kenyataannya Naruto terus berharap akan ada orang yang memberikan uluran tangannya kepada Naruto. Itachi lalu mengelus surai pirang Naruto yang tergerai bebas, membuat isakan Naruto semakin lama semakin kencang terdengar.

"Teruslah menangis, jangan dipendam. Kau tidak harus berpura-pura lagi sekarang."

Hibur Itachi. Naruto mengangguk, tanpa dia sadari, kini Naruto sudah dalam posisi memeluk Itachi, gadis pirang itu menangis sekencang mungkin, terus menangis seakan hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya ujntuk menangis dan juga merupakan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melepaskan bebannjya seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena memang Naruto tidak yakin akan kembali menangis di depan orang lain lagi, jika bukan hari ini Naruto tidak tahu kapan kesemapatan ini akan menghampirinya kembali.

"Sudah merasa baikan ?"

Tanya Itachi saat Naruto sudah selesai menangis dan telah melepaskan pelukannya, hanya tersisa segukan kecil yang merupakan efek dari tangisannya.

"Uhm, arigatou Itachi-nii."

Balas Naruto dengan suara serak, Itachi tersenyum lega melihat wajah Naruto yang jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya, ternyata memang datang menghampiri Naruto adalah keputusan yang tepat untuknya.

"Kau boleh bercerita kalau memang kau mau bercerita."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Kedua safirnya menerawang jauh apa yang sudah dia alami selama ini, haruskah dia membagi sedikit saja bebannya pada laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai aniki sendiri untuknya. Haruskah dia lakukan itu. Sepertinya itu bukanlah keputusan yang buruk.

"Aku sudah membuat Gaara salah paham."

Itachi lalu duduk disamping Naruto, mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto. Dalam hati Itachi senang saat Naruto akhirnya mau membagi kisah bersamanya.

"Gaara-san bukan orang yang mudah marah bukan ? jelaskan saja padanya, dia pasti mengerti."

Komentar Itachi ditanggapi posistif oleh Naruto.

"Tapi –"

Ucapan Naruto menggantung diudara. Membuat Itachi mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dan juga penasaran. Tapi Itachi memilih untuk diam dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, biarlah Naruto menyiapkan dirinya dulu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Bersabar, ya hanya bersabarlah yang bisa Itachi lakukan sekarang.

"Aku bukan hanya merasa bersalah karena hal itu, entahlah aku juga tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ada kesalahan lain yang pernah aku perbuat."

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, apa maksudnya dengan kesalahan lain.

"Kesalahan lain seperti apa ?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Itachi menggengga tangan Naruto dengan erat, seakan memberikan kekuatan pada Naruto agar tetap bertahan untuk menghadapi semua masalah yang menghampirinya.

"Jangan dipaksakan. Lebih baik kau berbicara baik-baik pada Gaara. Akan kupanggilkan dia kalau kau setuju."

Naruto tampak berpikir, apakah dia menyetujui atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyetujui apa yang disarankan oleh Itachi.

"Baiklah, tunggulah disini. Aku tidak akan lama."

Disini Itachi sekarang, mencari dimana gerangan Gaara berada. Setiap sudut rumah sakit dia telusuri untuk menemukan si laki-laki bersurai merah itu. Lama mencari, akhirnya Itachi berhasil menemukan Gaara yang ternyata sedang membaca buku di taman rumah sakit. Tanpa membuang waktu, Itachi langsung menghampirinya dan duduk disamping Gaara.

"Gaara-san desu ka ?"

Gaara yang sedari tadi masih terfokus pada buku yang dibacaya menoleh saat mendegar namanya dipanggil.

"Ha'I dare desu ka ?"

Balas Gaara sambil meneliti penampilan Itachi yang menurutnya tidak asing, akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum ramah pada Itachi.

"Kini wa Itachi-sensei desu ka ?"

Itachi mengangguk, selama ini memang kedekatan Itachi dan Naruto tidak ada yang mengetahui kecuali dia, Naruto dan juga Iruka. Wajar jika Gaara, ataupun kedua orang tua Naruto tidak mengenalnya.

"Ne, Gaara-san boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

Gaara bergumam tidak jelas, tapi terdapat gesture iya yang ditangkap Itachi.

"Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke-san ?"

Gaara diam. Dicengkramnya erat buku yang sedari tadi tidak lagi menjadi prioritas utamanya, setidaknya setelah Itachi duduk disampingnya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Entahlah, itu semua masa lalu."

Itachi mengangguk, dalam hati dia berpikir. Pasti ada kejadian buruk diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kau tahu, Naruto sekarang sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

Gaara mengangguk tanpa berniat untuk menjawab. Kenapa seakan waktu mempermainakn mereka kembali. Saat dia pikir semua akan berjalan baik mulai dari saat itu, tapi ternyata bayangan buruk masa lalu itu masib setia menempel pada kehidupan mreka. Tidak peduli cara apapun masa lalu kelam itu akan tetap datang tanpa diundang.

"Dia bilang bahwa dia sudah membuatmu salah paham. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal laki-laki pantat ayam itu. "

Gaara tersenyum miris, haruskah dia senang mengetahuinya. Tidak, dia tahu tidak akan lama lagi Naruto akan teringat dengan kejadian itu.

"Dia mengenalnya, bahkan mungkin sangat mengenalnya."

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak salah mendengar kan. Hey Naruto saja tidak mengenalnya, tapi kenapa Gaara bisa mengatakan bahwa Naruto mengenal laki-laki itu. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Gaara berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Itachi sendiri. Tapi belum ada lima langkah, tangan besar Itachi menahan kepergiannya.

"Temuilah Naruto, dia sangat merasa bersalah. Kumohon."

Gaara mengangguk. Memang itu tujuannya sekarang, walaupun dia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi waktu tidak akan berpihak padanya, tapi setidaknya dia harus memastikan Naruto dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sekarang. Ya, hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku memang mau menemuinya."

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. Walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi diantar mereka bertiga, tapi setidaknya dia harus memastikan bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Tuinggu sepertinya kata-kata itu de javu. Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, siapa yang tahu.

"Ajaklah dia jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit."

Teriak Itachi saat Gaara sudah lumayan jauh darinya. Gaara yang masih mendengar ucapan Itachi hanya mengangkat tangannya, membuat geture 'ok' atas permintaan Itachi padanya.

Sekarang Gaara sudah berada di depan pintu ruang rawat Naruto. Dia memandang pinti yang bertengger nama Naruto itu dengan pandangan kosong. Dia masih bingung dengan semua ini, kenapa begitu susahnya untuk bisa bersama dengan si pirang, selalu saja ada masalah yang menghampiri mereka. Dia pikir setelah dua tahun ini semua berjalan lancer, tidak aka nada nama 'dia' lagi yang membayangi kehidupan Gaara dan Naruto. Tapi lihat keadaan sekarang, mereka kembali berputar di lingkaran yang tidak memiliki ujung. Terus terjebak di lingkaran yang sama tanpa perlawanan apapun. Menyedihkan.

"Naruto, ini aku Gaara."

Ucap Gaara akhirnya. Diketuknya pintu itu pelan, takut mengganggu istirahat Naruto di dalam.

"Masuklah."

Terdengar suara sahutan Naruto dari dalam. Gaara lalu membuka pintu itu dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Saat sudah berada disamping Naruto Gaara lalu duduk disampingnya, memgang tangan Naruto yang tertancap selang infuse. Dipandanginya wajah pucat Naruto yang terlihat lelah. Beban seperti apa lagi yang dia tanggung sekarang.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan ?"

Tanya Gaara lembut, diusapnya surai pirang Naruto penuh kasih sayang. Seakan takuyt, jika dia berlaku kasar maka Naruto akan terluka.

Uhm, boleh kah ?"

Sahut Naruto semangat. Senyuman lebar yang sudah lama tidak dilihat Gaara kini bisa dia lihat lagi. Gaara mengangguk pasti, lalu diambilnya kursi roda yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ddiangkatnya tubuh Naruto untuk dia dudukkan di kursi roda tersebut.

"Ne, Gaara."

Panggil Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"Hm ?"

Sahut Gaara sambil mulai mendorong kursi roda Naruto.

"Gomen, kemaren aku juga tidak tahu kenapa si pantat ayam itu bisa tidur disampingku. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

Gaara tersenyum hambar. Haruskah dia menceritakan kebenarannya. Tidak, biarkan saja Naruto seperti ini, jika dia menceritakan kebenarannya, ada kemungkinan Naruto akan histeris seperti dulu. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mengalami hal buruk itu lagi.

"Aku tahu, sudahlah aku juga tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi."

Naruto tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Tapi 3entahlah, Naruto merasa ada satu kesalahan lagi yang dia perbuat. Tapi sayang dia bahkan tidak mengingat kesalahan tersebut.

"Ne, Gaara."

Panggil Naruto lagi.

"Hm ?"

Sahut Gaara masih sama cueknya seperti tadi.

"Apa ada kesalahan lain yang aku perbuat ?"

Gaara menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tunggu, jangan bilang Naruto sudah mengingat semuanya. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Apa maksdumu ?"

Naruto mencoba menerawang sesuatu yang tidak dia ingat. Sesuatu yang entah kenapa seperti sebuah kkotak Pandora yang terlarang untuknya. Sesuatu yang dia ingin tahu, tapi dia sendiri juga takut untuk mengetahuinya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya berpikir. Mungkin ada salah satu ingatanku yang masih tidak dapat kubuka. Dan itu ada hubungannya dengan kesalhanku dimasa lalu. Apa kau tahu apa itu Gaara ?"

Gaara terkejut. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, dia mulai melanjutkn lagi langkah kakinya dan akhirnya mereka sampai di taman rumah sakit, Gaara berjalan kearah depan Naruto, membiarkan Naruto melihat punggungv lebarnya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk mengingat papaun yang ada di masa lalu."

Ucap Gaara dengan suara bergetar. Sesakit itukah masa lalu Naruto bagi Gaara. Begitulah pemikiran Naruto saat ini. dia menjadi merasa bersalah pada laki-laki panda itu.

"Kumohon, jangan mencoba untuk mengingat apapun. Anggap saja semua baik-baik saja. Kumohon."

Pinta Gaara kini dengan bahu bergetar. Naruto terdiam melihatnya. Jujur dia tidak suka melihat gaar menjadi lemah seperti ini. biasanya dia hanya melihat sisi cuek Gaara yang selalu membuatnya merengut kesal. Tapi sosok Gaara yang selemah ini tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu mencoba berdiri dari kursi rodanya, tangannya bergetar saat menahan beban tubuhnya. Tapi Naruto tidak menyerah, dia terus memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang ada di depannya. Langakhnya sangat kecil dan juga tertaih, kakinya bergetar hebat karena masih dalam tahap pemulihan. Air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua saifr berkabutnya. Menahan sakit di kakinya juga sakit dihatinya yang semakin menjadi.

'bruk'

Akhirnya dia berhasil. Naruto berhasil menggapai tubuh Gaara dan memeluknya dari belakang. Gaara terkejut, sejak kapan Naruto berjalan kearahnya, tunggu bagaimana dengan kakinya. Gaara hampir memutar bailk tubuhnya tapi gelengan Naruto menghentikan niatannya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Biarkan saja seperti ini."

Ucap Naruto dengan suara serak. Gaara hanya diam dan membalas pelukan Naruto dnegan mengelus tangan Naruto yang melingkar di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia sungguh tidak bermaksud begini, dia hanya ingin meyakinkan Naruto bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Gomen Gaara. Gomen."

Racau Naruto terus menerus. Gaara menggeleng.

"Iie, kau tidak salah. Jadi berhenti meminta maaf."

ucap Gaara sambiln memutar bailk tubuhnya sambil menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak terjatuh. Akhirnya sekarang mereka berhadapan. Ruby bertemu dengan safir. Lama mereka berpandangan hingga akhirnya keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Mereka tahu bahwa keadaan tidka sedang dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi mereka yakin, bahwa tidak ada untungnya untuk mengakui keadaan ini. mereka harus percaya bahwa bisa saja keadaan berbalik mendukung mereka. Ya, hanya itulah yang dapat mereka lakukan sekarang.

 **TBC**

 **Balesan review :**

 **chapter 7:**

Aiko Vallery : Tehee ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah mau review :D salam kenal yak

Kyutiesung : wkwkwk tapi sayangnya di cerita ini Itachi bukan abangnya si Sasuke. Hehe, pengen author juga sama Itachi aja sih lebih dewasa haha tapi- #abaikan Oya makasih ya udah review Salam kenal

guestny guest : huahahaha iya biar aja si Sasu kena karma ! #emosi hehe sorry nih guestny guest jangan panggil Gaa-chan dong, soalnyya di kehidupan nyata itu nama panggilan author hehehe #plak Oya makasih udah review. Salam kenal

 **chapter 6 :**

Aiko Vallery : ini udah lanjutt #telat

 **chapter 5 :**

Rey D'Nightmare : Iya nasib Naru emang entah kenapa selalu ngenes deh kayaknya #KhusunyaDiCeritaAuthorGajeIni hehe makasih ya udah mau review. Salam kenal

Aiko Vallery : ini udah lanjut kok #telat

 **chapter 4 :**

guestny guest : Ah makasih ya udah di do'ain, hehe tapi akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Author masih stabil kok, kecuali dua minggu yang lalu #curhat

yuki akibaru : ini udah lanjut #ditentangKarenaTelat

hannacemong : hehe perasaan udah panjang deh #ngeles makasih ya udah review, ntar kalau mood author bagus author panjangin deh di chap selanjutnya. Makasih udah review, salam kenal

 **chapter 3 :**

Aiko Vallery : ini udah lanjut kok #telatBanget

 **chapter 2 :**

Rei D'Nightmare : Yupi Gaara itu cowoknya Naru. Interaksi SasuNaru mungkin agak jarang sih, paling pas flashback deh diceritain apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka bertiga #azek

 **Chapter 1 :**

Aiko Vallery : Thanks udah review dan nungguin cerita Author sedeng ini #KePDan

Terimakasih yang udah mau review cerita gaje ini. Bagi yang silent reader juga makasih udah nyempetin baca walaupun habis baca menghilang tanpa jejak #digampar haha makasih juga yang udah follow ataupun fav. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu ! #nunduk


	9. Chapter 9

**Bebas**

 _ **Megane Uzumaki**_

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M (Language)**

 **WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO,BAHASA KASAR, BASED ON TRUE STORY (NOT ALL), NO LEMON, GAJENESS, DE EL EL.**

 **PAIR : SasuFemNaru & GaaFemNaru**

 **NOTE : Anggap Itachi itu bukan kakak dari Sasuke (demi kepentingan cerita) dan Naruko itu adik dari Naruto yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.**

 _ **Kau mengurungku, tali yang kau ikatkan di leherku semakin kencang hingga membuatku sulit bernafas, kaki dan tanganku juga telah kau pasung dengan janji kosongmu, hatiku sudah lama kau curi dan tidak pernah kau kembalikan lagi. Ne, kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku bisa kau bebaskan aku sekarang, kalau kau memang tidak tertarik dengan perasaanku bisa kau lepaskan aku. Asal kau tahu, aku juga berhak bahagia.**_

 _ **This fict inspired by Young Pal /**_ _ **용 팔 이**_ _ **(Korean Drama)**_

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **No flame please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading !**

 **Chapter 9 : Amerika**

Setelah lama tinggal di rumah sakit, sekarang akhirnya Naruto bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Iruka selaku sekretaris pribadinya tampak melindungi tubuh ringkih Naruto dari ratusan wartawan yang mengerubuninya. Perlu diketahui, Naruto adalah salah satu pebisnis muda yang mampu menarik perhatian para pencari berita, jadi tidak heran jika banyak orang yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjedi pada Naruto sekarang. Untunglah Naruto bisa masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan selamat. Lalu mobil hitamnya melaju kencang meninggalkan rumah sakit. Meninggalkan seorang laki-laki berseragam polisi yang diam-diam melihat kepergian Naruto dari nbalik tembok rumah sakit. Dia tersenyum lega saat melihat Naruto tidak lagi harus tinggal dirumah sakit. Dia tahu, dia tidak lagi memiliki hak untuk bisa membuat Naruto menyukainya lagi, jangankan menyukai, bahkan Naruto sekarang sudah melupakan tentangnya. Ya, gadis pirang itu tidak lagi bisa mengingat tentangnya. Dia adalah seseorang yang telah dilupakan.

"Oi, Sasuke Kita juga harus segera kembali !"

Sasuke menoleh, dilihatnya Shikamaru yang memanggilnya dari dalam mobil. Sasuke tanpa membalas ajakan Shikamaru langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan merekapun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Dijalan, Naruto tampak sibuk memeriksa jadwal kegiatannya yang sudah disusun jauh-jauh hari oleh Iruka. Kedua safirnya tampak membaca setiap barisan kata yang tersusun rapi di buku agenda yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Pada barisan awal dia hanya mengangguk mengerti, namun saat dia membaca barisan terakhir kerutan di dahinya semakin ketara terlihat.

"Doshita ?"

Tanya Iruka yang tidak sengaja melihat kerutan di dahi Naruto , dia masih sibuk menyetir mobil yang membawa mereka berdua, hanya sesekali dia melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Naruto dari lirikan matanya. Naruto langsung menghembuskan nafas beratnya lalu tubuhnya dia hempaskan ke sandaran kursi. Diliriknya sosok Iruka yang masih sibuk dengan jalanan yang ada di depannya, memastikan agar mobil mereka bisa melaju dengan selamat sampai tujuan.

"Kenapa harus Amerika ?"

Keluhan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Naruto, Iruka terkekeh mendengar keluhan Naruto yang dianggapnya terlalu kekanakan. Tapi di dalam hati dia juga merasa kasihan dengan Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit harus langsung melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Belum lagi sepertinya dia tidak bisa menemani kepergian Naruto, karena baru saja dia menerima kabar dari keluarganya bahwa jii-sannya sedang sakit keras dan memintanya untuk segera pulang. Sayang Iruka belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Naruto tentang masalah ini.

"Naruto. Sebenarnya ada yang harus aku bicarakan."

Naruto menoleh, di bacanya ekspresi wajah Iruka yang tampaknya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, seperti mengatakan bahwa apa yang akan dia ucapkan nanti bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk Naruto atau mungkin mereka berdua. Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum lalu menepuk pundak Iruka dengan lembut, memberikan gesture bahwa dia tidak akan membenci Iruka apapun yang akan dia bicarakan nanti, oke katakan itu berlebihan, tapi memang itulah pemikiran Naruto sekarang.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke Amerika, jii-san sakit keras dan beliau memintaku untuk kembali ke kediaman utama keluarga kami."

Bibir merah Naruto mebmbentuk huruf O, dia mengangguk mengerti. Dia pikir Iruka akan mengatakan apa, ternyata hanya masalah sepele seperti ini. Ayolah, dia bukan lagi anak berusia lima tahun yang harus di temani kemanapun dia pergi. Sepertinya si pirang ini lupa bahwa kenyataannya nyawanya selalu berada di dalam daftar yang ada di bawa oleh Shikagami, namun entah bagaimana caranya namanya selalu saja menghilang diujung waktu saat shikagami akan mengambil nyawanya.

"Ayolah Iruka jangan memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja kok kalau harus berangkat sendiri."

Iruka langsung menggeleng keras, dia langsung menepikan mobil yang mereka kendarai. Di tatapnya Naruto dengan pandangan yang berkabut emosi. Dicengkramnya kedua bahu Naruto lalu mata merekapun bertemu.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri. Dan aku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH membiarkanmu berpergian seorang diri. Mengerti ?"

Ucap Iruka sambil menekan kalimat 'tidak akan pernah'. Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan susah payah. Dia memang tahu bahwa Iruka itu sangat menyayanginya, tapi dia sempat lupa bahwa Iruka juga sangat overprotektif terhadapnya, dia akan menjadi singa yang sangat buas saat mengetahui bahwa nyawa Naruto sedang dalam bahaya. Bahkan mungkin Iruka lebih mencintai nyawa Naruto dibandingkan dengan nyawanya sendiri. Kesamaan masa lalu diantara mereka membuat ikatan diantara mereka semakin kuat terjalin, mengalahkan ikatan darah yang terkadang dapat terputus karena perbedaan ideologi. Klise bukan.

"Aku akan meminta Shikamaru untuk menemanimu. Pastikan untuk mengabariku saat kau sudah sampai disana. Jangan makan junk food, jangan lupa untuk tidur tujuh jam dala sehari, jangan makan makanan yang mengandung lemak, jangan terlalu banyak memakan coklat, bawa obatmu kemanapun kau pergi, jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, pastikan kamar hotelmu terkunci jangan lupa –"

Naruto memutar bola safirnya, begitulah Iruka. Dia sangat cerewet kalau sudah berurusan dengan hal seperti ini, bahkan mungkin kecerewetannya lebih parah dibandingkan dengan kaa-san dari Naruto sendiri.

"Yah, kenapa kau tidak sekalian membuat satu buku untuk semua nasihatmu itu Iruka-san ?"

Sindir Naruto sambil membuang muka, kadang memang dia sedikit terganggu dengan sifat over yang ditunjukkan oleh Iruka. Yang menurutnya pribadi itu terlalu berlebihan, hey walau bagaimanapun dia sudah bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus selalu diingatkan pada hal-hal sepele seperti itu bukan. Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk semua ceramah Iruka tersebut.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir Naruto."

Naruto menoleh, kadang dia selalu meruntuki kebodohannya yang selalu saja lemah dengan nada Iruka yang seperti ini. Nada seperti seekor lumba-lumba yang ingin dipungut oleh seorang nelayan. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa memang selama ini dia juga selalu menuruti semua ceramah Iruka, walaupun dia juga mengakui bahwa semua ceramahnya terkesan kekanakan, tapi dia tidak akan mau melihat wajah kecewa Iruka saat dia mengabaikan semua ceramahnya. Hubungan yang terkesan rumit.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan meminta Gaara untuk menemaniku."

Iruka tersenyum puas, di acaknya pucuk surai pirang Naruto dengan gemas, sebelum dia kembali melajukan mobil mereka.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak sedang berpihak pada Naruto, dia pikir akan baik-baik saja jika iruka tidak ada karena dia memiliki Gaara, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa berharap pada Gaara, baru saja dia mendapat kabar bahwa Gaara tidak bisa menemaninya karna harus mengawasi ujian masuk untuk siswa baru. Terpaksa Naruto harus menurut pada Iruka, jadilah disini dia sekarang menunggu Shikamaru yang kabarnya akan menemaninya terbang ke Amerika. Lama Naruto menunggu tapi batang hidung laki-laki nanas itu tidak muncul juga. Hampir saja Naruto akan check-in jika saja tidak ada yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"K-kimi ? nande ?"

Tanya naruto saat safirnya memandang keberadaan Sasuke yang tidak dia duga sebelumnya. Lalu dimana kepala kepolisian berambut nanas itu sekarang.

"Shikamaru tidak bisa mengantarmu, istrinya melahirkan."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Tunggu."

Naruto yang sudah akan check-in kembali ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke. Naruto memandang malas kearah Sasuke. Apa lagi sekarang.

"Shikamaru menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya."

Naruto membuang nafas lelah, dia tidak menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Benar-benar terlihat tidak peduli. Entahlah dia masih merasa kesal dengan laki-laki pantat ayam itu. Sasuke yang merasaa diacuhkan hanya bisa memandang sedih kearah punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauhinya. Apa memang kau tidak mau lagi mengingatku, batin Sasuke miris.

Setibanya di Amerika mereka langsung check-in di hotel terdekat. Kamar mereka bersebelahan, memudahkan Sasuke mengawasi Naruto. Sekarang mereka sedang sibuk dengan isi koper mereka masing-masing, jika tidak berubah jadwal maka mereka akan menginap selama satu bulan. Menurut rencana awal, mereka hanya akan tinggal dua hari di hotel sebelum pindah ke apartemen yang sudah dipesan oleh kolega bisnis Naruto di New York.

Tok tok

"Ya ?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Makan."

Sasuke melipat keningnya. Sedangkan Naruto masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Cepat atau aku tinggal."

Sasuke segera mengangguk mengerti, dia langsung mengganti baju dan berjalan mengekori Naruto yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Tapi saat akan masuk kedalam lift, Naruto spontan menghentikan langkah kakinya, padahal pintu lift sedang terbuka.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ?"

Tanya Sasuke bingung. Tapi dia kemudian memilih diam saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari mimic wajah Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan pandangannya kosong, Sasuke hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik kearah Naruto.

"Kita turun dengan tangga."

Ucap Naruto dengan suara parau. Sasuke hanya mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Walaupun dia masih tidak tahu apa alasan naruto memasang ekspresi ketakutan seperti tadi.

Di restoran bergaya Jepang klasik itulah sekarang mereka berada. Sasuke memakan sushi yang di pesannya dengan perlahan, sedangkan naruto memakan ramen yang dipesannya dengan lahap, seperti tidak makan selama satu minggu.

"Bisa kau makan dengan lebih sopan dobe?"

Naruto tersedak, dia memukul dadanya yang terasa susah menerima pasokan oksigen. Iris safirnya memandang marah kearah sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau panggil dobe?"

Sahut naruto tidak terima di panggil dobe oleh sasuke. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya dia pernah mengalami hal ini, tapi kapan.

" _Dobe."_

" _Siapa yang kau panggil dobe, dasar teme !"_

"Teme ?"

Beo naruto tanpa sadar.

"Ya ?"

Naruto mendongak. Apa dia barusan memanggil Sasuke, sepertinya tidak.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ditampar oleh kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak berpihak kepadanya. Dia lupa kalau sekarang Naruto bukanlah Naruto yang dia kenal dulu, Naruto saat ini sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku ?"

Pertanyaan sasuke membuat naruto merasa bosan, sudah berapa kali dia bilang –

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, Uchiha-san. Apa ucapanku belum jelas juga."

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Memang sudah seharusnya dia menyerah.

"Maaf."

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Cih,mudah sekali kau bilang maaf Uchiha-san."

Naruto terdiam, apa yang di ucapkan barusan. Sepertinya Sasuke juga sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto. Kenapa kalimat itu terkesan penuh kebencian, Naruto tahu dia kesal dengan Sasuke tapi tidak sampai membencinya. Dia sendiri bingung dari mana kalimat itu muncul dan kemudian tanpa sengaja dia lontarkan tanpa pikir panjang. Entahlah, dari alam bawah sadar mungkin.

" _Kumohon terimalah coklat ini."_

" _Kau ingin meracuniku dengan coklat ? tidak terimakasih, aku masih ingin hidup."_

" _Tidak ada racun kok."_

" _Minggir. Kau mengganggu jalanku."_

" _Maaf."_

" _Cih, mudah sekaali kau bilang maaf. Dobe."_

Dahi naruto berkerut, suara-suara aneh itu berputar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Suara siapa itu sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak apa? Wajahmu pucat."

Tanya sasuke cemas saat melihat naruto memegangi kepalanya. Bahkan sekarang naruto mulai menjambaki surai pirangnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Bentak naruto saat sasuke mencoba memeluknya, bermaksud menenangkan. Atau mungkin sekaligus mencari kesempatan, siapa yang tahu.

" _Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu. Dobe."_

"Tidak! hentikan, kumohon."

Jerit naruto dengan suara parau. Terus begitu hingga akhirnya naruto jatuh pinsan.

"Naruto !"

 **TBC**

Author note : Gomen minna-san, Author tahu cerita ini makin gak mutu,aneh, keluar dari jalur tehee habis Author baperan sih. #plak Makasih buat yang udah review cerita aneh ini.


End file.
